Le devoir d'un alchimiste d'État
by SilverDagger
Summary: Ce que redoutait Edward s'est produit. Le pire est arrivé. Il devrait tuer...
1. Chapter 1

**Auteure : SilverDagger**

**Titre : Devoir d'un alchimiste d'État**

**Disclamer : Aucun des personnages de FullMetal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent.**

**Rating : T**

**Me revoici avec une fanfic dramatique. Elle se passe lorsqu' Edward avait 14 ans. Elle ne tient pas compte ni du manga ni de l'anime. Dans cette histoire, Kimblee n'est pas en prison, j'en ai besoin pour la narration. Mais il garde sa réputation de tueur froid. Malheureusement, pour les fan de RoyEd, il n'y aura pas de ce couple dans cette fanfiction. Et je ne cèderai pas, même sous les menaces lol! Par contre, il y aura une très forte relation « père/fils » entre nos deux alchimistes.**

¤ ¤ ¤Edward a toujours craint de faire son devoir en tant qu'alchimiste d'état. Et si le pire arrivait?¤ ¤ ¤

Devoir d'un alchimiste d'état

Plusieurs gardes enjambaient des corps meurtris. Au loin, les pleurs d'un jeune bambin perçait le silence agressant. Des ruines, partout, des morts. Les soldats continuaient d'affluer, zigzagant entre les corps sans vie. Le pire était arrivé.

Le blond se gratta la tête, furieux. Voilà des heures qu'il poirotait au QG Central, attendant que le Colonel l'appelle à son bureau. Malgré son irritation, l'action inhabituelle ne lui échappa pas. Les soldats semblaient plus agités que d'habitude, les secrétaires débordées elles aussi. Edward avait eu vent des évènements passés à l'Est. Une terrible peur lui nouait l'estomac. Il redoutait son entrevue avec le Colonel.

_Nom : Major Elric Edward_

_Rang: Alchimiste d'État_

_Surnom: FullMetal Alchemist_

_Âge: 14 ans_

_Résidence: Sans résidence fixe_

Famille : Elric Alphonse (frère cadet), Hohenheim Elric (père) fiche 633… 

Les yeux onyx du Colonel parcouraient le dossier quand la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant un jeune adolescent aux cheveux blonds comme le soleil. Dans ses iris dorés luisait une détermination féroce, presque effrayante. Mais un voile d'inquiétude les recouvrait ce jour-là. Le Colonel croisa ses doigts sous son menton.

-Assis toi.

Edward obéit, plus docile qu'à son habitude. Roy Mustang, Colonel de son état ferma ses yeux sombres, l'air épuisé. Ses cheveux noir d'ébène semblaient plus entremêlés et sa respiration lasse en disait long sur son moral du moment.

-Tu dois te douter de mon appel, FullMetal, prononça la voix fatiguée du Colonel.

Ed resta silencieux. Il avait une idée de la raison de sa venue mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Roy ouvrit les yeux. Cette fois, son regard avait retrouvé sa vivacité d'antan.

-Les alchimistes d'État ont droits à bien des privilèges, commença-t-il. Grâce aux fonds de l'armée, ils peuvent mener des recherches aux limites quasi-illimitées et peuvent avoir accès à des informations totalement interdites au public.

Encore une fois, Edward ne dit rien. Il savait ce que le Colonel venait d'annoncer. Ce qu'il redoutait, c'était la suite.

-Hors, être alchimiste d'état est également un fardeau, continua Mustang. Lorsqu'une guerre éclate, il en va du devoir des alchimistes d'état de participer à la bataille, quitte à s'y salir les mains.

Il soupira puis poursuivit :

-Edward Elric, surnommé le FulMetal Alchemist. Selon les ordres et devoirs qui me sont concédés, tu participeras aux opérations militaires d'à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Ses paroles coulèrent Edward comme une eau glacée. Ce qu'il avait redouté depuis qu'il était à la botte de l'armée s'était produit. Son devoir d'alchimiste d'état. Si les autorités demandaient la participation des alchimistes lors de la bataille, il aurait à tuer, tuer ses ennemis, tuer des vies…Il frissonna intérieurement mais se reprit et leva un regard impassible vers le Colonel. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi las. Son sourire cynique et ses manières ironiques avaient disparues.

-Tu viendras avec nous dans l'Est. Libre à toi d'amener ton frère si tu le souhai…

-NON!

Le jeune blond l'avait interrompu, affolé. Non! Jamais il n'amènerais Alphonse là-bas. Bien qu'il aurait tout fait pour ne pas à avoir à se séparer de son frère, il ne pouvait se résoudre de l'amener avec lui. Il voulait le savoir en sécurité, loin de toute guerre. Lui seul était devenu alchimiste d'était, lui seul devrait en porter le fardeau.

-Bien…Dans ce cas, prépare tes valises, nous partons dans une semaine, termina le Colonel en lui donnant plusieurs dossiers de paperasse à remplir.

Une fois son subordonné partit, Roy se retourna vers les énormes fenêtres, sueles sources de lumière de son bureau. Il s'en voulait un peu à lui-même. Aucun adulte ne devrait avoir à tuer, sur un champ de bataille ou non. Encore moins un enfant. C'était lui-même qui avait convaincu Edward de s'enrôler dans l'armée. Le petit s'était vite montré déterminé, prêt à porter son fardeau. Mais maintenant que le moment était venu de faire partit de la bataille, la culpabilité le submergeait. Il se souvenait de la guerre d'Ishbal, plusieurs années auparavant. Il était devenu héros de guerre, mais au prix de nombreuses vies. Ces tragiques souvenirs l'avait marqué pour le reste de son existence. Roy n'avait jamais pu s'empêcher de paterner Edward d'une certaine façon. Privé de ses parents si jeunes, il ressentait que le petit aurait besoin d'un adulte un jour ou l'autre. Il aurait voulu l'empêcher de vivre ce cauchemars éveillé. La guerre. Il n'y avait aucun bon côté à cela.

Ed luttait contre l'envie de fuir. Était-il si trouillard? Sous son caractère de jeune effronté, il n'était pas sûr qu'il pourrait supporter le fait de faire souffrir d'autres gens. Une détermination soudaine le submergea. Aurait-il fait tout ça pour rien? Pour fuir dès qu'un obstacle se présentait? Non…Il tiendrait. Il avait promis, à la seule famille qui lui reste de devenir alchimiste d'état. Pour retrouver le corps d'Al, il devait conserver son titre. Il continuerait d'avancer, peu-importe les barrières sur son chemin.

La voix inquiète et apeurée de l'armure lui fendit le cœur. Edward partait le lendemain. Bien qu'il l'avait annoncé à Alphonse bien avant, le moment des adieux fut insupportable. Il ne pouvait voir les traits anxieux de son frère mais son murmure désespéré suffisait à le démoraliser.

-Je reviendrai. Je te le promet.

Et il tenait toujours ses promesses, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Edward jeta un dernier regard affligé vers son frère et embarqua dans la voiture où l'y attendait Mustang et le Lieutenant-Colonel Hawkeye. Il observa Alphonse disparaître lorsque le véhicule prit un tournent. Apparemment, il avait poussé un soupir sans s'en rendre compte car le lieutenant-colonel lui lança un regard réconfortant.

-Hé bien, c'est dans les prochaines semaines que nous verrons ton sens de l'autorité à l'œuvre, dit Mustang, les yeux sur la route.

Distrait, le blond ne put répondre autre chose qu'un « Mmmm? » à peine audible.

Il aperçut les yeux onyx du Colonel le regarder intensément par le rétroviseur.

-Le grade d'alchimiste d'état est très haut, FullMetal. D'à partir de demain, tu auras un bataillon d'hommes entraînés et de soldats sous tes ordres.

Ed faillit s'en étouffer.

-QUOI?

Roy ricana en entendant sa réaction.

-Les pauvres…murmura Edward.

Son supérieur leva un sourcil, l'invitant à développer.

-Se faire commander par un enfant de 14 ans, c'est un coup pour l'ego, ronchonna le blondinet, les yeux dans le vague.

Mustang sourit légèrement et tourna ses yeux vers le lieutenant. Il était rare d'entendre dire de la bouche d'Edward qu'il était un enfant, lui qui faisait tout pour paraître adulte.

Ed avait dormi à la caserne. Le départ du lendemain était trop tôt pour qu'il reste avec son frère à l'hôtel. Une légère secousse l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Il se tourna dans son lit. Falman lui fit signe que les troupes partaient bientôt. Le petit poussa un long bâillement, une larme au coin de l'œil. Il s'empressa de faire sa toilette et de faire sa tresse. Il aperçut son reflet dans le miroir. Son teint était plus pâle, mais ses yeux étincelants de reflets d'or n'avait pas perdu leur détermination. Ed angoissait à l'idée de commander un bataillon entier. Le trac au ventre, il se rendit à la cour extérieure. Son souffle se coupa. Il ne pouvait dire avec exactitude le nombre de soldats présents. Des centaines d'hommes vêtus d'uniforme étaient en rang, divisé en vingt groupes. Il inspira à fond et sortit. La force du soleil lui plissa les yeux. En face de chaque groupe, Ed put clairement voir d'autres alchimistes d'état donnant des ordres à leur propre bataillon. Il marcha au hasard, ne savant pas ou se placer. Tout à coup, il entendit clairement la voix du Colonel l'appeler. Le blond marcha rapidement en sa direction.

-Bien, FullMetal, vous êtes là, annonça-t-il.

Edward répondit par le salut militaire. Plusieurs officiers importants les entouraient. Il se devait de faire bonne figure. Le grand brun lui fit signe de le suivre. Il le mena dans un immense bataillon. Et cette fois, il dut l'admettre. Chacun des hommes faisaient au moins deux fois sa taille. Un officier sortit du rang, marcha vers lui et fit le salut.

-223 hommes sous vos ordres, monsieur, annonça l'officier d'un ton solennel.

-Bien, bafouilla le blond en lui répondant son salut.

Le Colonel dut remarquer son regard effrayé puisqu'il murmura dès que l'officier fut loin : Tu n'auras pas d'ordres à donner pour l'instant.

Encore une fois, son supérieur lui demanda de la suivre, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire. Il préférait suivre le Colonel que de rester devant une troupe de deux centaines d'hommes immobiles. Et il devait l'avouer, le Colonel était le seul en qui il avait vraiment confiance dans cet univers de militaire. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un groupe remplit d'alchimiste. L'un d'eux se retourna vers Edward.

-Ha! Mais le voilà! L'enfant prodige!

Toutes les autres têtes se retournèrent vers lui. Il tenta d'avoir l'air digne, le regard impassible. Il semblait qu'il avait réussit puisqu'ils le fixaient avec autant de respect qu'un adulte. L'un d'eux s'avança et tendit sa main. Ses yeux luisaient d'une lueur de suffisance. Du premier coup d'œil, on pouvait voir que cet homme là se croyait supérieur aux autres. Une longue tresse trônait au milieu de son dos, ses yeux jaunes perçants totalement dépourvu de chaleur le fixait avec intérêt sous ses cheveux courts.

-Alors c'est toi, le fameux FullMetal Alchemist, dit-il. Je suis Kimblee, l'alchimiste écarlate, ravi de te connaître enfin.

Edward lui tendit une main hésitante. Kimblee la serra, un sourire malicieux fendait son visage.

-Bien, maintenant nous allons former les équipes, pronnonça une voix grave.

Le Général Basque Gran s'avança, la mine sérieuse.

-Bonjour général, répondit le Colonel.

-Chacun des alchimistes doit être jumelé à un autre. Si le besoin vient d'attaquer, vous aurez à agir en équipe. Vous êtes responsables des erreurs de votre coéquipier. Vous devez travailler en étroite coordination, récita l'impressionnant général. Colonel, vous me donnerez la liste des équipes, dit-il avant de partir.

Les vieilles connaissances de guerre se mirent ensemble. Dans ce spectacle de camaraderie, Edward ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il eut un mouvement de recul lorsque Kimblee s'approcha et posa sa main sur la tête d'Edward.

-Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, tu seras avec moi, n'est-ce pas? Demanda celui-ci avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos.

Avant qu'il n'ait put répondre, une main gantée se posa sur son épaule. Le Colonel avança à côté de lui. Il toisait froidement Kimblee de ses yeux sombres.

-Il semble que vous devrez trouver quelqu'un d'autre, Kimblee, lança Roy d'une voix glacée.

-Et quand as-tu décidé ça, Mustang? Répondit l'alchimiste écarlate.

-Je viens de le décider. Le FullMetal est mon subordonné, il est sous mon commandement et ma responsabilité. Il sera donc mon coéquipier.

Kimblle le toisa un instant d'un regard menaçant. Le Colonel resta neutre, quoi qu'un voile d'antipathie assombrissait ses yeux déjà noirs. Kimblee s'éloigna enfin et Edward se détendit.

-Je ne vous croyais pas si déterminé à m'avoir dans votre équipe, Colonel, annonça Ed en essayant de masquer sa gratitude envers son supérieur.

-Tu as intérêt à ne pas trop faire d'erreur pendant ton service militaire FullMetal. Sinon tu peux être sûr qu'en revenant, tu auras à nettoyer et récurer mon bureau jusqu'à ce qu'il brille.

Sur ce, le Colonel sourit légèrement et partit noter les équipes. Edward soupira. Il avait beau dire qu'il détestait son supérieur, ce dernier l'aidait souvent à se sortir de pétrin. Et de savoir que le Colonel serait avec lui si une bataille éclatait diminuait un peu ses peurs. Il avait déjà vécu la guerre. Il _savait_. Il _comprenait_. Il stoppa son élan de sympathie vers son supérieur et regarda du coin de l'œil Kimblee. L'alchimiste écarlate blaguait avec un autre alchimiste à la stature forte. Il n'ignorait pas la réputation de Kimblee. Il savait que c'était un tueur sans pitié qui prenait plaisir à la guerre. Un fou des explosifs. Moitié sur terre, il ne vit pas tout de suite un homme de forte taille marcher vers lui. Sa chevelure rousse masquait son regard chaleureux.

-Je suis l'alchimiste céleste, ravi de te connaître, dit-il tout en lui tendant une main bienveillante.

Il était grand, de taille à rivaliser avec Amstrong. Mais contrairement à l'alchimiste écarlate, il émanait de lui une chaleur réconfortante. L'alchimiste céleste, il en avait entendu parler mais pas plus.

-Ravi, monsieur, répondit Edward en se faisant écraser les doigts sous la poigne puissante du roux. Et heu…Quelle est votre spécialité? bafouilla-t-il en tentant la conversation.

L'interpellé rit d'un rire gras et franc.

-Mon alchimie est spécialisée pour l'air, jeune FullMetal. Je peux la manipuler à mon bien, ou aux malheurs des autres évidemment.

Cette dernière phrase le fit rire de nouveau.

-Est-il vrai que vous avez obtenu votre titre à seulement douze ans? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

-Oui…

-Ahurissant, vraiment, murmura l'alchimiste céleste, ne pouvant cacher son visage impressionné. Les jeunes ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient. Mais qu'avez-vous donc fait pour obtenir ce titre?

-Je manipule l'alchimie sans cercle de transmutation monsieur, répondit Edward, l'air digne.

Ces paroles attirèrent le regard de Kimblee.

-Vraiment? Impressionnant! Vraiment impressionnant! Moi à ton âge, je n'en savais pas plus qu'un petit pois! lança chaudement le grand alchimiste.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Kimblee vint se placer derrière Edward.

-Intéressant n'est-ce pas? ajouta-t-il derrière Edward, sourire malsain éternel aux lèvres. C'est à se demander, comment a-t-il fait pour arriver à un tel niveau? continua Kimblee d'un ton mielleux.

Le sang d'Ed se glaça. L'alchimiste écarlate le fixait d'un regard menaçant, comme s'il _savait_. Avait-il deviné?

Le rire gras du roux le sortit de sa torpeur.

-Un alchimiste ne révèle jamais ses secrets, Kimblee! dit le roux.

Bientôt, plusieurs autres alchimistes vinrent adresser la parole à Edward. Il y avait quelques uns qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il devint bon camarade avec l'alchimiste céleste, qui disait s'appeler Sean Devbort. Un sifflet vint interrompre leurs conversations. Edward fut amené à retourner diriger son bataillon. Le Colonel vint le rejoindre pendant qu'il rejoignait son groupe de soldats.

-On doit embarquer toute l'assemblée. Après avoir mené ta troupe dans ce wagon-ci (Roy lui tendit un papier sur lequel était inscrit le nombre de soldats sous son autorité et le numéro du wagon), tu devras te rendre au wagon de l'avant. C'est là que les alchimistes sont installés. Le voyage durera quelques jours.

Edward se retourna vers son bataillon, hommes plus agités que tout à l'heure, officiers courant d'un bout à l'autre. Son trac lui revint en un instant. Alors qu'il se demandait comment donner l'ordre dans ses rangs remuants, Mustang lui envoya un œil réconfortant.

-Tu n'as qu'à t'adresser à lui (Il pointa un officier avec un grade), il transmettra l'ordre pour toi. De toute façon, tu verras bien, tu pourrais chuchoter ton ordre, ils entendraient quand même.

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, il hocha de la tête, confus, et s'avança vers les rangs. Dès qu'il fut assez prêt, il se rendit compte avec confusion que tout les soldats reprenaient leur place initiale et devinrent aussitôt silencieux.

L'officier qu'avait pointé Mustang s'approcha.

-Prêt à donner l'ordre Monsieur, annonça-t-il.

Le FullMetal tourna la tête vers les voitures. Il en faudrait des centaines pour tous les transporter.

-Allez-y, dit calmement Edward. Une fois arrivé à la gare, vous devrez vous rendre dans le wagon 37, continua-t-il en se remémorant le contenu du papier.

Il fit le salut et recula. L'officier fit de même, se retourna et clama les ordres au bataillon. D'un même pas, ils se rendirent tous aux voitures. Edward fut surpris de voir les voitures venir en nombre continuel. _L'armée a de bonnes sources_, songea-t-il.

Chaque soldats avait prit sa place à bord du train. Vagabondant entre les rangées de banc, l'officier lançait ici et là des ordres, toujours sous l'accord du FullMetal. Lorsque son devoir fut achevé, il se rendit au wagon indiqué par le Colonel. Après une éternelle marche, il ouvrit la porte du wagonnet. La majorité des alchimistes y étaient déjà, assis sur des bancs beaucoup plus luxueux et confortables que ceux auxquels avaient droits les soldats. Une voix grave le clama du fond. C'était l'alchimiste céleste qui l'invitait à s'asseoir près de lui et les autres. Il sourit et commença la marche mais un masse dure se plaça devant lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter et la percuta de plein fouet. Il leva la tête tout en se massant l'arrière du dos. Ses iris d'or s'assombrirent.

-Edward Elric! Il y a si longtemps que je ne vous avait vu!

Un énorme gaillard chauve (à l'exception d'une petite couette sur le front) le serra étroitement dans ses bras extrêmement musclés. Ed crut entendre ses os craquer de toute part. Enfin le géant le déposa. Une rigole de larmes coulaient sous ses yeux pour se perdre dans sa moustache.

-J'espérais vous revoir, Edward Elric!

-Je suis content de voir revoir aussi, monsieur Amstrong, dit Edward d'une voix étouffée.

Il évita de près une autre accolade et marcha vers Sean. Ce dernier lui fit chaleureusement la bienvenue. Le Colonel venait d'entrer dans le wagon. Il régla quelques affaires au près du Général Basque Gran et vint s'asseoir à leur côté. D'un geste las, il détacha le premier bouton de sa veste d'uniforme.

-Pfouah j'en peux plus! se plaignit-il tout en s'envoyant du vent avec les tonnes de paperasses dans ses mains. J'ai au moins fait sept fois le tour de cette satanée gare!

-Heureusement que vous êtes là, Colonel. Ces soldats ont tellement peu le sens de l'orientation qu'ils se perdraient dans une épicerie, beugla le roux de sa voix forte.

S'en suivit plusieurs plaisanteries et péripéties passées. Edward se retourna vers la fenêtre. Le train était déjà partit. Il voyait le paysage défiler, désert et miteux, parsemé de roches. Dans quelques jours, il serait à la guerre.

**Fiou! Bon un chapitre de finit. Si je maintiens mon rythme, je devrais publier un chapitre tout les 3 jours. L'histoire ne sera pas vraiment longue. J'espère que vous avez apprécié pour le moment.**

**P.S : Pour les nom des alchimistes, je n'avais pas du tout d'idée, je m'excuse de la nullité des noms **

_**SilverDagger Reviews? **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteure : SilverDagger**

**Titre : Devoir d'un alchimiste d'État**

**Disclamer : Aucun des personnages de FullMetal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent.**

**Rating : T**

**Revoilou! J'avais promis aux trois jours ben le voilà! Ha oui, je voulais répondre aux reviews. Merci pour les bons commentaires! Ce chapitre là sera peu-être plus léger que le précédent. Et je tiens à répondre à _Dragonna : _Merci pour les informations, c'est vrai que pour un major, c'est pas mal comme bataillon… Bah tu sais j'ai imaginé cette fic pas plus tard qu'un soir avant que je l'ai publiée (bah oui, j'ai tout écrit dans la nuit ¬¬), je ne m'attend pas à ce qu'elle soit parfaite.**

**Je suis désolée pour ces légères erreurs, je tenterai de les modifier. Mais je vais avouer que j'avais vraiment envie de mettre un Edward angoissé par le trac de commander un bataillon XD (en fait, tout les alchimistes ont un assez gros groupe, mais bon ). Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire! La suite!**

**Devoir d'un alchimiste d'État**

-Oh non…Pas lui, murmura Edward, découragé.

Amstrong s'approchait lentement, un sac à la main.

-Colonel! J'ai un paquet de la part des supérieurs pour notre section. Je me demande de quoi il s'agit, ronronna-t-il.

-Hmm, dans ce cas, ouvrez-le, Major, répondit Mustang, intrigué.

Le géant se mit à l'œuvre sans attendre. Tout en déballant rapidement et délicatement (un don probablement hérité de génération en génération dans la famille Amstrong), les autres alchimistes s'approchèrent également curieux de son contenu, qui s'avéra être…un uniforme. Mustang sourit alors que tous les autres se questionnaient. Pourquoi un uniforme?

-FullMetal, dit simplement Mustang.

Le silence se fit, tous les regards posés sur le blond confus.

-Quoi? répondit celui-ci.

-Je crois que mes supérieurs souhaitent que tu portes un uniforme militaire. Cela va de soi évidemment.

Retour du sourire cynique.

-Va donc le mettre, dit le brun en lui tendant le paquet.

Edward haussa négligemment les épaules et s'en empara. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de bain pour s'y changer. Uniforme ou non, il n'y voyait pas de différence. Il ressortit plusieurs minutes plus tard. D'un pas traînant, il revint vers les autres et fut agacé de voir que tous le regardaient en s'empêchant de s'esclaffer.

-Il est légèrement trop grand en effet, dit Sean.

-Ou lui trop petit? ajouta Mustang.

-JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT!

Le groupe recula devant la réaction colérique du jeune puis rirent de bon cœur.

-On va seulement faire quelques ajustements, dit simplement le brun en se levant vers lui.

L'uniforme était en effet trop grand pour lui, mis à part les pantalons qui lui allait comme un gant. Mustang lui retira sa veste ainsi que le chandail, sourire ironique aux lèvres, conscient qu'il arrangeait le FullMetal.

-Vous avez une prothèse, Edward-kun? dit le roux.

-Oui…Je l'ai eu pendant la guerre de l'Est, mentit le jeune.

-La vérité est souvent cruelle, pleura Amstrong tout en s'occupant des changements de l'uniforme.

-Deven a aussi une prothèse à la jambe, pas vrai Deven? beugla Sean.

Le dénommé Deven opina de la tête en souriant.

-Cet Ishbal, je m'en souviens! Il a bien faillit lui arracher l'autre jambe, continua Sean d'un ton jovial.

Kimblee sembla soudain s'intéresser à la conversation.

-Il était coriace, celui-là! plaisanta un autre.

-Et je l'ai tué, murmura Kimblee d'un ton fier, assez fort pour que tous l'entende.

L'atmosphère changea subitement. Le sourire de Roy avait disparu.

-Il a résisté longtemps à mes attaques, continua l'alchimiste écarlate, une note de plaisir dans la voix.

-Nous ne tenons pas à connaître les détails de tes meurtres, Kimblee, lança froidement le Colonel.

L'homme à la longue tresse ricana.

-Qui parle de meurtre? Dans ce cas, tu serais aussi un meurtrier, tu en as presque tué autant que moi.

Seul les plus minimes observateurs purent remarquer les muscles légèrement tendus du Colonel. Les paroles de Kimblee furent suivie d'un long silence seulement brisé par les bruits de ferraille du train. L'atmosphère était maintenant glacé tandis que le regard d'Edward alternait entre l'écarlate et Roy.

-Bon! Qui a faim? Lança Sean dans une ultime tentative de détendre l'ambiance.

Amstrong se leva.

-Rien de mieux q'un bon rafraîchissement pour le voyage! Qui en veut?

Plusieurs se levèrent. Les discussions reprirent lentement. Le Colonel redonna l'uniforme sans un regard vers Edward. Le blond l'enfila en observant le Flame Alchemist qui s'était éloigné pour aller chercher à boire. Il entendit marmonner Amstrong et Sean plus loin.

-Les tentions montent. Ces deux-là vont finir par s'entretuer.

-Ça toujours été comme ça depuis la guerre d'Ishbal. Ça n'est pas près de changer, ronchonna Amstrong.

Lorsqu'ils remarquèrent qu'Edward était à proximité, ils l'invitèrent jovialement à boire un verre.

-Tu vas bien boire quelque chose non? proposa le géant roux.

-Mais je suis mineur, tenta de protester Ed tandis que les deux géants remplissaient son verre à rebord.

-Oublie un les formalités, FullMetal, et profite-en quand tu le peux.

Mustang s'était assis, une boisson à la main, maintenant plus calme. Ed hésita et prit quelques gorgées. Partout dans le wagon, l'ambiance s'était détendue. Le blond se demanda un instant si les soldats fêtaient eux aussi.

Les discussions allaient de bons trains. Les verres se vidaient et se remplissaient au cour de la soirée. Plus les heures passaient, plus Ed participait librement aux conversations, l'effet de l'alcool sans doute.

Sean quant à lui riait encore plus que d'habitude et Amstrong était plus émotif que jamais. Et le Colonel restait mystérieusement sobre, peu importe le nombre de verre d'alcool consommé. La soirée s'achevait. La plupart s'étaient endormis, ivre mort. Les ronflements des deux géants berçaient la pièce entière. Ceux qui ne dormait pas se retirèrent peu à peu vers leur couchette. Bientôt, les seuls éveillés étaient Roy et Edward, au fond du wagon près de la fenêtre. En fait, dire qu'Ed était réveillé serait mentir puisqu'il était dans une sorte de transe, mi conscient, les joues rosies par l'alcool et presque entièrement couché sur le banc. Roy s'étira un moment, toujours aussi ajonc même avec le nombre de verre qu'il avait calé.

-Allez, FullMetal, il faut se rendre aux lits maintenant, dit-il entre deux bâillements.

Le FullMetal remua futilement, yeux entre-ouverts et murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à : « pas envie ».

Par réponse, Roy grogna et lui asséna un coup de coude. Edward se redressa lentement, bras légèrement levé pour maintenir son équilibre. Mustang fut obligé de le tenir par les épaules pour l'empêcher de tomber jusqu'aux lits présents dans les cabinets. Quatre lits se superposaient dans la pièce mal éclairée. Il laissa Ed s'installer dans sa couchette tandis qu'il préparait la sienne. Un soupir de bien-être lui parvint aux oreilles.

Emmitouflé dans ses couvertures, Ed ronflait presque déjà. Roy sourit puis défit quelques bagages quand la voix de son subordonné le stoppa dans son geste.

-Colonel?

-Oui? Il dirigea sa tête vers le blond. Les yeux mi-fermé, son visage exprimait une mine sérieuse, presque inquiète.

-Ça fait…mal de tuer des gens? demanda le petit d'une voix pâteuse, luttant contre la somnolence.

Cette fois, Roy ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement. Il ne répondit rien mais remonta les couvertures sur l'épaule du FullMetal qui semblait n'avoir pu résister plus longtemps au sommeil.

¤

Il venait d'ouvrir les yeux qu'un bruit sourd le fit sursauter. Il considéra le blond, qui avait prit le lit du dessous, è terre, emmêlé sans ses draps.

-Aïïïe…

-Bon matin, FullMetal.

Celui-ci leva la tête tout en se massant les tempes. Il grogna en signe de réponse. Une énorme migraine lui lacérait le crâne. Il se leva en marmonnant des jurons sous les ricanements de Roy. Ed n'avait même pas prit la peine de se changer la veille. D'ailleurs il ne se souvenait même pas de s'être rendu à son lit. D'un pas traînant, le jeune marcha jusqu'à l'autre pièce du wagon dans l'espoir d'y trouver un bon café.

Mustang prit tout son temps pour s'éveiller. Avec l'avance qu'Ils avaient prit sur le programme, le train allait certainement arriver à destination l'après-midi même. Le Colonel retint un soupir. On arrivait aux choses sérieuses.

L'alchimiste céleste et Amstrong étaient dans le même état qu'Edward, paume sur les yeux et café noir à la main. Le paysage extérieur n'avait pas changé, toujours rocailleux, énorme désert parsemé ici et là de montagnes de roc. Une chaleur étouffante régnait dans la place des alchimistes. Le soleil chaud et cruel s'infiltrait par les fenêtres et éclairait les bancs d'une lumière à rendre aveugle. Il ne devait pas être loin de midi. Le Colonel entra enfin dans la pièce légèrement ballottée par les rails. Il observa avec découragement les quelques alchimistes déjà levé qui se déplaçait d'un air endormi. Il allait devoir les réveiller un peu.

-Bon allez! On se remet au boulot maintenant! Il est déjà tard.

Les militaires s'exécutèrent en maugréant.

-Pourquoi il n'as pas la gueule de bois lui? grogna Edward.

-C'est qu'il tient bien l'alcool, le Colonel, lui répondit Sean à voix basse. C'est injuste.

Pas plus que quelques demi-heures plus tard, tout le monde était à leur poste, déjà prêt. Edward était allé jeté un coup d'œil aux soldats. Ils avaient l'air aussi fatigués que les officiers. Ils n'avaient pas été les seuls à fêter.

-Nous camperons sur la plaine. Vous serez deux par tente. Dépêchez-vous de la monter, nous n'aurons aucune minute à perdre une fois rendu là, ordonna le général Basque Gran d'un ton sec et stricte.

Tous les alchimistes d'État étaient en rang, debout au milieu de la pièce tremblante.

-Les plans sont simples. La ville ennemie la plus proche du campement est à deux kilomètres. Les soldats s'occuperont des premiers assauts. Les ordres du commandant en chef sont claires. N'ayez aucune pitié, car ils n'en auront aucune. Pas plus tard qu'il y a deux semaines, 36 de nos hommes ont été tués dans une guerre civile. Les ennemis sont d'une colère sans pareille. Il est du devoir des militaires de les calmer, pour le bien de notre pays. C'est vous, les alchimistes d'État qui ferez l'assaut final. Soyez fier d'utiliser cette puissance pour votre patrie, pour protéger les gens qui vous sont cher et qui vivent paisiblement dans le pays.

Après ce discours dictatique exemplaire, les militaires rompirent. Dans à peine deux heures, ils seraient au campement. Bien qu'il ne laissait rien paraître, Edward avait peur. Il redoutait. La fête du soir lui avait momentanément fait oublié sa situation mais maintenant, elle revenait torturer son esprit. Plus le paysage défilait, plus son estomac se nouait, effrayé à l'idée d'être utilisé comme arme humaine. Il n'avait jamais tué. Et il n'aurait jamais voulu devoir le faire. Tuer des innocents, hommes, femmes ou enfants. Il se demanda un instant s'il serait capable de rester sur le champs de bataille sans s'enfuir à toute jambe. Edward observait les autres adultes. La plupart d'entre eux avaient participé à la guerre d'Ishbal, ils avaient probablement déjà ôter la vie. Ce qui ne manqua pas de l'angoisser encore plus. Malgré les saluts, les plaisanteries de Sean, l'enthousiasme d'Amstrong ou les rares sourires du Colonel, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi seul.

¤

Mustang donna quelques ordres à des soldats traînant. Il soupira en son fort intérieur. Tout ça allait recommencer de nouveau. Ses gants tâchés du sang de ses ennemis. La peur inondant leur visage. La panique des femmes, les pleurs des enfants. Il avait beau l,avoir vécu une fois, il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait s'y habituer. C'est dans ses moments qu'il regrettait amèrement d'être militaire. Mais il ne pouvait pas renoncer. Pas si près du but qu'il s'était fixé. Tout le monde était sur les nerfs. Bien qu'il le cachait avec soin, le FullMetal était terrifié. N'importe qui connaissant bien son caractère aurait pu le remarquer. Le regard de son subordonné lui rappelait le sien, sa propre angoisse avant la guerre d'Ishbal. Mais le FullMetal était plus jeune, bien plus jeune que lui lors de sa première guerre. Il fut soulagé d'être son coéquipier, ainsi il pourrait veiller sur lui de près. Peu-être pourrait-il même l'aider, pas question de le laisser affronter ça tout seul. Il s'était fait bien des promesses, mais celle-ci comptait parmi les plus importante : protéger Edward. Il fut soudain nourrit d'une féroce détermination. Il ne tuerais pas à cause des ordres ni de son devoir, il tuerait pour soutenir son protégé. Il le défendrait contre n'importe quel ennemi.

Le train s'arrêta lentement. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur une vision dévastée, une vaste plaine aux rochers brunit par le soleil. Un vent chaud balayait les poussières. Accompagné d'Ed, Mustang se rendit vers ses troupes. Edward se rendit compte avec soulagement qu'il n'avait pas réellement besoin de donner des ordres, l'officier se débrouillait bien seul. Dans un branle-bas de combat, des centaines de soldats allaient et venaient de la plaine jusqu'au train. On aurait dit une fourmilière. Chacun était à son occupation. La plupart des militaires commençaient à monter leur tente. Ed et Roy firent de même. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, des centaines de tentes beiges s'alignaient sur la prairie de roche, perpendiculaire les unes aux autres. Ensuite vint le débarquement des armes. Tout le monde dut mettre la main à la pâte. Il y en avait en quantité industrielle.

¤

_3 heures plus tard au campement. _

Il se laissa tomber sur le tas de couvertures qui serait son lit pour les prochaines semaines. Le jeune alchimiste se massa les jambes. L'après-midi n'avait pas été de tout repos. Les armes à placer, les ordres à suivre, l'aménagement de biens des endroits, l'organisation des postes de vigies… Heureusement, il n'avait pas été désigné pour faire le guet cette nuit-là. Ni lui ni le Colonel. Au moins il pourrait profiter du repos.

Une tête passa par l'ouverture de la tente.

-FullMetal, tu serais mieux de venir te chercher à manger tout de suite, sinon il ne t'en restera plus, dit Roy.

-J'arrive…

Le Colonel s'en alla. Il attendit que le bruit de ses pas soit noyé par les bruits environnants. Ed posa les paumes de ses mains sur son front. Il avait faim mais n'avait pas envie de manger. Et il était persuadé que s'il mangerait, il ne goûterait même pas la nourriture, aussi bonne soit-elle. Il se résigna tout de même à sortir. Suivant les instructions du Colonel, il se rendit sur place. Un grand feu de camp trônait au milieu d'une foule bavardant, pain et soupe à la main. Le blond s'approcha du rassemblement, mais n'eut-il fait que quelques pas qu'un puissant bras lui agrippa le collet. Sans avoir pu faire un geste, il se retrouva levé de terre et fut brutalement assis sur un banc de bois. Sa vue brouillée par cette soudaine ascension, il comprit bien tard que ce n'était que l'alchimiste céleste et le Colonel à ses côtés.

-Tiens, je t'ai pris du pain et une soupe. T'as la chance, il n'en reste presque plus, dit gentiment Sean en lui tendant le bol.

-Merci.

Comme il l'avait pressentit, l'aliment d'ordinaire délicieux roulait dans son bouche comme du caoutchouc. Le cœur n'y était pas. D'un sourire crispé, il riait aux railleries des alchimistes qui l'entourait mais ne se contentait que de cela. Il restait en silence, n'ajoutant que très rarement un commentaire. Quand il eut terminé de manger, il se rendit compte qu'il avait froid. Il s'éloigna pour trouver quelque chose à se mettre sur le dos, ce qu'il trouva dans ses maigres valises. Pendant un instant, il hésita. Edward était peu enthousiasme à l'idée d'aller rejoindre tout le monde. Qu'aurait-il à y faire? Sauf opiner lorsqu'on demandait son opinion, sourire quand une blague était lancée…Ed soupira. Il se leva, peu inspiré et s'y rendit tout de même. Il essaierait de sourire pour de vrai cette fois, ce qu'il douta qu'il puisse faire.

¤

Il s'étira puis entra dans la tente, suivit du FullMetal. Le ciel était parsemé d'étoiles brillantes. Un bruit mât à ses côtés lui fit comprendre qu'Edward s'était laissé tomber dans son lit. Il se changea rapidement avant de s'étendre lui aussi. Pendant plusieurs instants, il observa le FullMetal bouger dans sa couchette à la recherche d'une position confortable.

Il ignora le regard insistant que le Colonel posait sur lui et se tourna d'un sens et de l'autre afin que son supérieur ne puisse voir son visage. Il n'aimait pas se faire scruter ainsi, pas quand une angoisse évidente se lisait sur sa figure. Il trouva enfin une condition convenable parmi les couvertes. Il était dos à Mustang, légèrement replié sur lui-même. Peu importe sa position, des roches lui lasserait le dos. Il grogna imperceptiblement. Un bon lit douillet n'aurait pas été de refus.

Ses pensées allaient et venaient dans sa tête. Il s'attendait à s'endormir tard, très tard, même avec la journée mouvementée et le peu de repos de la nuit dernière. Son esprit était trop tourmenté pour s'assoupir. Toujours les même raisons. Le regret, l'amertume, la peur, elles le torturaient sans cesse. La présence de son frère lui manquait également. Seul lui aurait pu trouver des mots réconfortants qui aurait pu le faire sortir de ce gouffre sans fin.

Le Flame Alchemist fixa longtemps la silhouette du FullMetal, ce dernier l'air résolu d'ignorer son regard. Enfin il s'étendit. Une bosse plus que désagréable lui importunait le bas de dos. Ses yeux examinaient le haut de la tente, les murs de tissus d'un ton gris sale. Dès demain, les soldats iraient en éclaireurs. Il avait toujours espéré qu'une telle situation ne se reproduise plus jamais. _Comme si les rêves et la réalité se ressemblaient_, songea-t-il avec hargne. Il était tout aussi angoissé. Roy était constamment sur les nerfs, méfiant. Sa crainte le rendait irritable et l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement, un défaut qu'il n'avait put réparer même avec les années. Il préféra essayer de s'endormir plutôt que de ruminer de mauvaises idées. Mais il doutait que le FullMetal pourrait faire de même. Il se tourna pour voir clairement la silhouette de son subordonné, curieux de ses réactions et à l'affût du moindre geste. Il voulait plus que tôt le rassurer, s'occuper de lui, et même être confident, mais il était certain que s'il faisait trop de manières, le FullMetal le repousserait. Ed était trop fier et s'était mis en tête qu'il était adulte bien trop vite. Rien à faire avec une tête de mule pareille. Il devait toujours agir de manière à ce que le blond ne remarque pas qu'il le paternait, le conseiller de manière la plus subtile qui soit, un don qui s'était en revanche développé depuis sa rencontre avec Edward.

¤

_Un homme aperçut un militaire au loin, non… Il en aperçut deux, trois militaires. Submergé d'un léger état de panique, il coura jusqu'au refuge qui leur servait de campement pour surveiller l'armée. Lorsqu'il entra, plusieurs vingtaines d'hommes l'y attendait, armés et féroces._

_-Ils sont là, ils sont arrivés._

Dans les yeux des hommes luirent un éclat de colère. Les militaires allaient payé pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait subir à leur peuple. Chacun des hommes présents se le promirent. Le garçons qui était de poste de vigie fila vers un cheval qui était attaché plus loin. Il le enjamba avec hâte et partit au galop avertir les autres. Ils étaient très nombreux. Ils ne se laisseraient pas faire. Le temps des militaires était finit. Bientôt serait le temps de la liberté.

¤

Plusieurs soldats en uniforme revinrent au pas de course. Curieux, Edward s'approcha adroitement. Voilà plusieurs heures qu'il poireautait au camp, il venait de finir de dîner.

-Ils sont à peu près une cinquantaine au camp le plus près, annonça le militaire en reprenant son souffle. Mais ils sont certainement plus. Ceux qu'on as vu était énormes! Mais nous n'avons pas vu d'armes, officier, termina-t-il en couronnant par un salut.

L'officier le remercia et partit en quête de ses supérieurs. Les ordres décisifs allaient suivre. Attaquer maintenant ou attendre? En son for intérieur, Ed priait pour que les rebelles replient leur valise et partent sans histoires.

Les éclaireurs allèrent chercher à manger, ce qu'il trouvèrent près du grand feu de camp, au milieu du rassemblement toujours présent. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, le général hua un rassemblement. Dans ce qui ressemblait à un chaos total, tout les hommes vêtu de bleu se placèrent en rang avec un rapidité presque hors du commun. S'arrachant à la vue de ce spectacle, le FullMetal secoua la tête et courut rejoindre les alchimistes d'État.

-Nos éclaireurs nous ont informés qu'un camp était à proximité, beugla Basque Gran. Il sont la source d'information des centaines de rebelles qui résident dans les villes environnantes. Ces informations ne doivent pas y parvenir. Leur camp est à 3 heures de marche. Je veux qu'une section soit envoyée dans chaque latitude des alentours de ce campement. Faites en des prisonniers et s'ils résistent, n'ayez pas de pitié.

Les derniers mots avaient été prononcé avec cruauté, leur écho revenant sans cesse aux oreilles d'Edward et de Roy. Les quelques centaines de soldats présent firent le salut d'un unique et même mouvement. Les officiers criaient, les soldas s'armaient. Ed ne pouvait comprendre l'excitation présente chez les militaires. Avaient-ils réellement hâte de tuer? Décidément, leur résonnement lui échappait complètement. Quel plaisir pourrait-il y avoir à tuer? Peu-être étaient-ils ainsi pour l'honneur de défendre leur pays. Bien sûr, songea-t-il. Ils ne s'étaient pas tous engagés dans l'armée pour des privilèges. Les soldats n'avaient pas de privilèges comparé aux alchimistes d'État.

Assez rapidement, pas plus qu'une demie-heure plus tard, tous étaient prêt. Par groupe soigneusement préparé, habillé de façon à ce que le camouflage soit facile, ils partirent tous une troupe l'une après l'autre. Edward braqua un œil vers le Colonel qui était à son côté. Le brun regardait les groupes partir, la mine sérieuse sur son visage, l'air de réfléchir. Le Colonel pivota également son regard vers le jeune blond, qui regarda immédiatement ailleurs, embarrassé.

**Et voilou! Finit ce chapitre! Ce sera le plus nul de cette histoire. Je me devais de mettre les choses en place, bien que j'aille vraiment hâte de décrire la guerre des alchimistes! C'est dans le prochain chapitre que les choses sérieuses commencent vraiment (t'as pas déjà dit ça au dernier chapitre? Raaah chut!), et ce chapitre arrivera plus tard que je l'avait prévus (j'avais pas prévu l'école dans mon planning, pas futée ¬¬) mais ca devrait prendre 5 jours, une semaine maximum. J'espère que vous avez aimé! N'ayez crainte, le chapitre 3 sera rempli d'action et sera assez dramatique. **


	3. 3 La guerre des alchimistes

**Auteure : SilverDagger**

**Titre : Devoir d'un alchimiste d'État**

**Disclamer : Aucun des personnages de FullMetal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent.**

**Rating : T**

**Mon fameux chapitre commence. Trève de blabla, le voici! (PS: Merci a Dragonna pour les infos, ca va m'être utile! )**

**Avertissement: Ceux qui n'aiment pas le sang, ce n'est pas un chapitre pour vous...**

**Le devoir d'un alchimiste d'État**

Depuis le départ des soldats, le campement était étrangement calme, presque désert. Il devait bien être 7h, le soleil se couchait déjà. Edward était près du feu, les cheveux détachés et les yeux vitreux. Une énorme silouhette rousse mangeait un bol de soupe à côté de lui. Sean était également silencieux. Des bruits de pas brisèrent le silence écrasant.

-Mais c'est quoi ces têtes d'enterrement? lança Kimblee en s'assisant à leur côtés.

Aucun ne lui répondirent. Ils se contentèrent de le regarder s'étendre confortablement sur une chaise abandonnée. L'écarlate observa les flammes un instant, sourire suffisant sur le visage jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève soudainement.

-J'allais oublier. Suis moi le jeune, dit-il en toisant Edward. Ils veulent te voir aux tentes.

Le blond leva un sourcil. Pourquoi les supérieus désiraient-ils le voir? Ils marchèrent pendant un temps et arrivèrent à d'énormes tentes grises. Ed entra le premier. Plusieurs officiers importants discutaient. Lorsqu'ils remarquèrent son arrivée, ils s'interompirent aussitôt.

-Ha..Le FullMetal. Venez ici.

Il s'avança. Ce n'est que lorsque le Général Basque Gran marcha vers lui qu'il remarqua la présence du Colonel, un peu derrière.

-Donnez-moi votre montre, dit le Général.

Il sortit la montre de sa poche. En son for intérieur, une panique régnait. Sa montre? Pourquoi la prennaient-ils? Allaient-ils l'ouvrir? Si tout les officiers voyaient ce qu'il y avait inscrit à l'intérieur... Basque Gran donna la montre au Colonel et se retourna pour ouvrir une vieille valise. Ed ne put voir son contenu qu'elle se referma aussitôt.

-Ouvrez-là, ordonna le Général à Mustang, qui s'éxécuta sans tarder.

Basque Gran donna _quelque chose _à l'officier le plus gradé. Ce dernier s'avança vers le Colonel, la montre ouverte dans sa main droite, assez haute pour que seul lui et l'officier puisse voir l'intérieur. Cette fois-ci, Edward vit clairement l'officier laisser tomber quelques fragments de pierres rouges dans sa montre. Roy la referma d'un mouvement sec avant que le militaire gradé n'y jette un oeil plus attenttif. Le Colonel lui tendit sa montre, le regard neutre tandis que l'officier jettait au blond un oeil curieux.

-Vous pouvez disposer. Interdiction formelle de la vider de son contenu, dit le Généra en désignant la montre.

Ed fit le salut et s'éloigna rapidement. Des prototypes de pierre philosophale dans sa montre? Ainsi, c'était vrai. Les alchimistes l'avaient utilisés comme amplificateur à la guerre d'Ishbal. Ses pas le menèrent inconsciement au feu de camp ou l'y attendait l'alchimiste céleste.

-Alors? Ils t'en ont donné à toi aussi? Je m'en doutais.

Le blond ne répondit pas. C'était mauvais présage. Si on lui donnait les pierres, c'est qu'il aurait bientôt à se battre, très bientôt.

Il se leva en s'étirant de sa 3ieme nuit au campement. Encore une fois, il n'avait que peu dormi. Le Colonel dormait encore, enfoui sous ses couvertures. D'après les timides rayons de soleil, il devait être à peine l'aube. Il se sentait parfaitement réveillé à présent. Sa nuit avait été ponstuée de cauchemars atroces. Qu'aurait-il fait seulement pour entendre un: Nii-San! à ce moment? Il frissona et se rendit au feu. Il n'y avait que les deux lieutenants qui avait été de garde. Il s'y assit et resta immobile pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures. Mustang le fit sursauter. Ses cheveux noir de jais en pagaille, apparament, il venait de se réveiller.

-Tu es matinal, lança-t-il avant un énorme bâillement.

Ed tenta de répondre mais un grognement imperceptible en sortit à la place. Alors seulement là il s'aperçut que le soleil était maintenant entièrement levé. Les soldats n'étaient toujours pas revenus.

Les alchimistes se placèrent rapidment en rang, au garde à vous.

-Nous partons, annonça Gran sans détour. Un soldat éclaireur nous a fait part de plusieurs évènements. Notre deuxième campement au Sud a été attaqué la nuit dernièrre. Nous nous devons de contre-attaquer avant qu'ils n'en fasse de même. Nos soldats ont vidés les camp ennemis. La plupart d'entre eux se sont réfugié dans la ville voisine. Encire une fois, ils ont tués de nombreux soldats, pour certains des connaissances, des proches pour d'autres. C'est maintenant le tour des alchimistes! Nous allons nous rendre à la ville des réfugiés. Nous allons venger la mort denos soldats!

Tous les alchimistes firent le salut. En moins de deux, chaque équipe se procura une voiture tout terrain. Gran, Amstrong et Sean menaient le groupe à l'avant. Roy était au volant et Ed se maintenait en équilibre, assit sur la portière pour avoir une bonne vue des alentours.

Bien que l'air lui fouettait le visage, il était asphixié. Il était content que le bruit du vent masque le son de sa respiration saccadée. Il tenta de se calmer mais rien n'y faisait. Une bosse sur le sol le menaça de le faire tomber par dessus bord. Sage, il descendit et s'assit à l'avant. Le blond ne mis pas de temps à remarquer que le Colonel lui lançait souvent des regards obliques. Il tenta une aptitude neutre mais ne fut pas certain qu'elle était réussie.

-Calme-toi, tout ira bien.

Edward se retourna vivement vers le Colonel. Il avait juré entendre ces mots malgré le vent. Pourtant le Colonel gardait les yeux rivés sur la route, l'air de rien. Peu-être avait-il imaginé ses dires. Mais qu'elles le soient ou non, elles le calmèrent légèrement. Le Colonel était avec lui. Tout irait bien.

Les voitures se stoppèrent net dans un nuage de poussières. Une falaise leur cachait la vue sur la ville mais le bruit qui en venait de l'autre côté montrait qu'elle n'était pas déserte. Chaque équipe se dirigèrent à pas de loups près de l'escarpe, prêt à l'escalader. C'est Kimblee qui devença tout le monde, apparament nourrit d'un plaisir sans limites.

-Passe devant.

Ed passa devant le Colonel et mis beaucoup moins de temps que lui à escalader. Bien qu'il n'avait jamais fait d'escalade, son poid et son talent au combat l'avait aidé en agilité. Alors que le Colonel montait les derniers obstacles, Ed se rendit ou tout les alchimistes attendaient, caché par quelques buissons rabougris. Devant eux, au milieu d'une petite vallée, une triste ville siegeait. Les hommes courraient de tout sens. Apparament, ils avaient eu vent des présences militaires.

-Bien...En l'honneur de votre pays Messieux. Ne laissez aucun survivant, chuchota Gran.

Kimblee s'élança le premier en riant. Les autres le suivirent.

Les premières explosions annoncèrent le début de la bataille. Une foule d'hommes ennemis couraient vers leur direction. Soudain, Mustang s'arrêta et claqua des doigts. Une dizaine d'hommes furent tués, calcinés dans un grand tourbillon de flammes. Ceux qui y avaient survécu continuèrent de courir vers Edward. En un réflexe de panique et de peur, il claqua ses deux mains et forma son bras droit en une lame bien plus longue et effinée qu'il n'avait l'habitude de le faire. Tuer avec ça serait un jeu d'enfant, ou un cauchemars. À peine s'était-il retourné qu'un géant armé s'élançait sur lui. Par réflexe, il tendit sa lame devant lui.Une secousse et un bruit mât le sortit de sa torpeur. Sa lame lui avait transpercée l'abdomen. D'un mouvement sec, il se débarassa du corps. Plusieurs hommes continuaient de le menacer de leur armes. Comme en transe, dans un état second, il ne percevait plus les voix, les explosions et les goutelettes de sang qui lui tachaient le visage. Il en tua un autre, et puis un autre. Par réflexe, il se retourna en un jeu d'équilibre de pied et trancha la gorge d'un autre. Apeuré, il courut vers un endroit plus tranquille.

C'est alors qu'une jeune fille fit mine de lui sauter dessus. Elle portait un couteau à sa main et se défendait, les larmes aux yeux. Elle attaqua Edward, un cris de détresse et de colère traversait les lèvres de la jeune fille. Paniqué, la nervosité le mettant nerfs à vifs, il contre-attaqua rapidement et planta sa lame éffilée dans son coeur.

Cette fois-ci, il n'entendit plus rien d'autre que son souffle époumoné. La jeune avait à peu près son âge. Elle était morte, yeux ouverts et vitreux, un filet de sang lui coulant du front.Ce n'était qu'un cauchemars. Un cauchemars éveillé. Il devait se réveiller. Il tua encore. Il tua quiconque l'attaquait.

_Ce n'était pas une guerre. C'était une extermination._

Le sang partout. Le cris des hommes. Les pleurs des enfants. D'un mouvement agile, il trancha la gorge d'un enfant à peine plus jeune que lui. Cette fois-ci, il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne put les retenir. En un cris de rage et de détresse, des larmes lui coulèrent des joues sans s'arrêter. Il ne sentait plus capable de réfcléchir, plus capable de ne rien faire. Sauf tuer. Tuer pour se défendre. Tuer pour vivre. Tuer toujours et encore. Il claqua de nouveau des mains et fit jaillir de la terre un nombre incalculabre de pics de roc qui transpercèrent une vingtaine d'ennemis. Il courut encore, dans l'espoir de fuir ce cauchemars. Rien à faire. Dans un eccès de folie, il voulut en finir au plus vite. Il ferma les yeux, lâcha un cris de rage et claqua des mains. Tout les hommes, femmes et enfants ennemis qui étaient à proximité moururent, transpercé par le roc et le métal que le FullMetal avait fait sortir de terre.

Une explosion éclata juste derrière lui. La force de l'éclat le fit voler dans un tas de débris ou il en fallut de peu pour qu'une barre de fer aiguisée lui traverse le ventre. Le blond se retourna. Kimblee était au milieu des flammes, riant de joie. Ses yeux étaient comme des miroirs dans lesquels brillaient le plaisir du sang.Les épaules de l'écarlate sautèrent tandis qu'Edward devinait son rire de démon. À la manière d'un joueur de baseball, il fit mine de lancer un objet.L'immeuble près de lui éclata dans un bruit à rendre sour qui masquait les cris des gens qui étaient à l'intérieur.

Le FullMetal se releva rapidement avant que l'immeuble ne lui tombe dessus. ll courut se mettre à l'abris sous une corniche mais n'eut que quelques secondes de répit qu'elle éclata, envoyant des débris de verre en tout sens. Il n'eut que le temps de se couvrir les yeux qu'une multitude de morceaux lui écorchèrent la peau des joues et des bras. S'il restait là, il serait bientôt écrasé par les pierres. Pourtant Kimblee l'avait vu, pourquoi continuait-il d'attaquer? D'un pas rapide, il sauta avec facilité par dessus plusieurs obstacles qui lui barraient la route. Les attaques de Kimblee semblaient aboir cessé. Il marchait de bon train quand il s'enfargea et tomba.Tout en recrachant la terre, il se retourna. Il s'était enfargé dans un bambin à peine sortit du berceau. Celui-ci pleurait à en fendre les tympans, eraflé sur le front, il avait un oeil en très mauvais état et un bras avec un angle inquiètant.

Edward leva son bras droit tremblant, la lame touchait presque le cou de l'enfant. Devait-il abréger ses souffrances ou attendre que l'écarlate le fasse à sa place dans d'atroces douleurs ? Mais il ne put réfléchir d'avantage, un homme à plusieurs mètres de lui fit trembler la terre grâce à son poing. Aveuglé par sa peur, il ne remarqua pas que ce n'était qu'Amstrong. Les larmes coulant de nouveau, il élança son bras et transperça la poitrine de l'enfant. Il fuilla rapidement, ne sachant trop ou aller. Il arriva à une petite clairière couverte de débris. Plus que tout maintenant, il voulait en finir vite. Mi-conscient, dans un état de paradoxie totale, il claqua une fois de plus ses deux mains. Ne pouvant atteindre le sol à cause des débris, il liquéfia l'air présent entre ses paumes et le surchauffa. Tel un jet de flammes d'un dragon, il envoya une dizaine d'hommes armé hors d'état de nuire. **(1)** Il en envoya 3 autres au carrot grâce à une ondulation de l'immeuble le plus près. Sa vue était embrouillée. Il avait l'impression qu'il était fou. Il avait beau fermer les yeux, le feu continuait de dancer, le sang continuait de couler. Il n'y avait rien à faire pour stopper ce cauchemars. C'était comme une lente agonie sans fin, ponctuée de cris et de pleurs. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il en avait assez. Il fallait que tout ça s'arrête, que ca se termine. C'était pire que la mort. _La mort_. Peu-être était-ce tout ce qu'il désirait en cet instant. Mourir. Cesser toute ces abominations. Alors que la tentation du suicide prenait peu à peu place dans son esprit, une explosion de flammes le fit bifurquer. Une femme était à genou, devant lui, morte de peur.

Il ferma les yeux et trancha comme il avait fait bien des fois auparavant. Il ne s'y ferait jamais. Il sentit un liquide tiède couler sur sa main gauche. Par sursaut, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba vers l'arrière. Un bruit fin se fit entendre, comme l'écho d'un dé qu'on laisserait tomber au sol. Encore, encore et encore. Plus le son se reproduisait, plus les flammes jaïssaient des fenêtres. Un immense séisme s'en suivit. Une rigole de pierre s'apprêtait à l'écraser. Ed, paralysé, ne vit rien d'autre que le rouge sur sa main gauche et sur sa lame.

-Edward!

Son nom lui fit lever la tête. Un homme coura vers lui. Terrorisé, il tenta de reculer en rampant mais se trancha la bras sur un débris de roc. Il tenta de se relever, en vain. L'homme s'approchait, rapide. Non. Il ne voulait pas encore tuer. Il en avait assez.

-Non!

Les muscles tendus, il cria au désespoir. Il préférait se faire tuer que de tuer. Il ferma les yeux et attendit. Un choc le plaqua contre terre tandis qu'une masse lourde le retenait au sol. Il crut qu'il était fou. Tout autour de lui semblait tomber des pierres, comme si elles tombaient du ciel. Toujours écrasé dans la poussières, il sembla enfin capable de respirer lorsque la masse qui le tenait en place le libéra. Edward daigna enfin ouvrir les yeux. Dabbord embrouillé, sa vue se clarifia de secondes en secondes. Le Colonel le regardait d'un air qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi inquiet. Des marques de suie parsemaient sa peau et son uniforme et un morceau de vitre l'avait blessé au front.

-Edward...

Le FullMetal tremblait. Sa respiration était saccadée. Il semblait paniqué. Une énorme quantité de blessures défiguraient son visage. Ses yeux autrefois or étaient devenu ternes et absents. La lame qu'il portait au bras était étonnament longue et effilée, ainsi que tachée de sang. Son uniforme était déchiré de toute part et le sang de ses victimes se mélangeait au sien. Il se sentit complètement désemparé devant le regard suppliant de son subordonné.Que pouvait-il faire pour l'éloigner de tout ça?

Un son macabre se fit entendre au coin de rue. L'écarlate était au dessus de l'immeuble de pierre, les bras levé et dents sorties en un sinistre sourire. Sans même se soucier des alchimistes aux alentours, il fit exploser une poutre de fer. Celle-ci éclata en une multitude de morceaux de métal qui s'éparpillèrent aux quatre coins. Roy eut à peine le temps de sauter sur Edward pour le faire basculer à l'abris. Pendant un instant, il douta qu'il ait réussit. Deux alchimistes moururent, le coeur transpercé. Il entendit un léger gémissement de la part de FullMetal. D'un bond, il se releva et aida Edward a en faire de même. Son sang se glaça. Une brindille de fer était plantée dans le coup du petit, la carotide légèrement touchée.

Une douleur lacillante lui prenait au cou. Il tenta de se masser mais Mustang l'en empêcha en lui retenant la main.

-Edward! Ne bouge surtout pas!

Roy enleva ses gants et empoigna l'écharde de fer. D'un mouvement sec, il la retira. Edward ne dit pas un mot. L'ombre d'un géant leur fit lever la tête.

-Il n'y a pas de blessés? demanda Sean.

Edward fut soudain effrayé. N'étant pas tout à fait sortit de sa torpeur, il recula devant le géant, les yeux implorants. Il ne voyait que le noir de l'ombre l'engloutir. Un bras le stoppa dans son mouvement.

-Doucement Edward. Ce n'est que Sean, dit doucement Roy en stabilisant Edward qui mençait de perdre l'équilibre.

Le céleste regarda aux alentours. Trois corps d'alchimistes d'état gisaient au sol, sans vie.

-Ce sale Kimblee. Il a encore frappé, grogna le roux d'un ton haineux.

Edward n'écoutait rien de la conversation. Il voyait les images de ses meurtres défiler devant ses yeux. Il fut soudain prit de vertige et se prit la tête entre les mains. Un bras réconfortant le serra à l'épaule. Il tenta de s'empêcher de trembler mais n'en fut pas capable.

Une autre explosion fit terreur au loin. Elle fut suivie d'un rire démoniaque. Le fou des explosifs. La bataille n'était pas terminée.

**(1) : Comme le fait Ryla dans je ne sais trop quel épisode de l'anime...**

**Et je coupe ça là! Faut vous en laisser pour le prochain chapitre au moins! Il devrait arriver sous peu, à peu près au même délais que celui-ci. J'espère que vous avez apprécié!**

**Ed: Génial..tu me fais passer pour un faiblard...Vraiment trèèès gentil.**

**SilverDagger: Roooh mais de rien, c'était un plaisir à écrire!**

**Ed: C'était ironique, baka.**

**Roy: Pourquoi je dois soutenir le FullMetal? Il n'a qu' à se démmerder tout seul!**

**SilverDagger: Tu n'as pas de coeur Mustang! Tu laisserais Ed agonisser même avec ses grands yeux tout brillant de chibi?**

**Ed : QUI EST CHIBI?**

**Roy: Si au moins je pouvais l'embrasser, ca rendrait les choses interessantes...**

**SilverDagger: Ho que non, pas de RoyEd dans cette fic. Par contre tu peux jouer le rôle d'un gentil papa célibataire...**

**Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre! Reviews? (Yeux de Ed tout brillant chibi. QUI EST CHIBI? Chuuuut Ed chuuut)**


	4. 4 Meurtrier ?

**Auteure : SilverDagger**

**Titre : Devoir d'un alchimiste d'État**

**Disclamer : Même blabla que d'habitude...**

**Rating : T**

**Là j'ai un sacré poid sur les épaules... Ça va être dur de faire mieux que le 3ieme chapitre (Ce chapitre là était mon punch, donc j'y au mis tout mon coeur, enfin je suis ravie de voir qu'il vous a plu ). **

**Second commentaire: Je suis désolé pour les fautes, j'ai perdu mon Microsoft Word adoré qui corrigeait les fautes à ma place (et merde!) alors...Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi XD**

**Troisième et dernier commentaire (il était temps...): Cette fic est presque finie! Je l'avais dit qu'elle ne duerait pas longtemps. Et c'est d'une chance, avec cette histoire, je manque de temps pour finir mes autres. Gomen...**

**Enfin bonne lecture!**

**Le devoir d'un alchimiste d'État**

Une explosion arracha de nouveaux cris à l'autre bout de la ville siègée. Kimblee. Il avait perdu la tête. Il tournait sur lui-même, contemplant de ses yeux de démons les ruines en flammes. Malgré le feu grandissant, son rire s'étendait à des kilomètres à la ronde, emplifié par les échos de la vallée. À titre de lui trouver un nom, cet endroit maintenant rouge de feu et de sang pourrait se nommer l'enfer. Les braises brûlantes avaient prit posession des chemins de terre battue, le ciel autrefois bleu était terni et gris, comme caché par toute les âmes qui se seraient échappées de leur corps. Peu-être n'y avait-il tout simplement aucun mot pour décrire en cet instant. Roy l'avait déjà vu une fois. Il en avait fait partit. C'était comme la dernière fois. Horrible. Inhumain. Intolérable. Mais une chose de plus rendait cet instant encore plus intolérable que la dernière fois. Il abaissa son regard. La triste silhouette tremblante. C'était lui qui rendait les choses encore plus insuportables. Il aurait du détester la personne qui pouvait rendre une guerre encore plus épouventable. Mais il en était incapable. C'est parce qu'il voulait le protéger que cela était aussi douloureux. En plus d'avoir à tuer, il devait sans cesse penser à Edward. Edward qui devait souffrir mille fois plus que lui. Derrière ses allures de gamin effronté, le FullMetal était probablement plus sensible que n'importe quel alchimiste ici. Premièrement parce qu'il était un enfant, enfin pas si gamin qu'on le croyait. Disons un adolescent. Mais que pouvait-il faire? Que pouvait-il faire pour l'éloigner de toutes ces morts inutiles? Une idée germa dans son esprit. Une idée presque cruelle. Mais il était à un point si désesperé qu'il n'osa même pas la rejeter. Une explosion plus grande encore se fit entendre. Il y penserait plus tard. L'important était de mettre Edward à l'abris.

-Edward-kun ? Vous pouvez marcher ? demanda Sean.

Le FullMetal ne répondit pas, les yeux levés vers l'ombre gigantesque. Il ne devait pas avoir complètement retrouvé ses esprits. Il eut une soudaine envie de serrer le garçon, dans l'espoir que son étreinte fasse retomber le poid de son désespoir, mais il ne le fit pas. Il était sûr que le FullMetal le repousserait, particulièrement si d'autres étaient à proximité. Il ne voulait pas paraître faible. Roy le secoua doucement et le blond leva la tête. Il vit plusieurs émotions traverser ses pupilles d'or. La peur, le regret, l'angoisse. Mais si les yeux étaient le miroir de l'âme, il ne mit guère de temps pour se reprendre. Toujours un peu tremblant, il se leva, la respiration de nouveau rapide.

Bien que Roy fut content de voir Edward sur pied, il aurait préféré qu'il reste endormi pour le moment. Peu-être aurait-il put tirer profit de cette excuse pour l'empêcher de continuer sur le terrain de bataille. Pourtant, le jeune blond avait tout retrouvé de sa détermination, à l'exception de ses mains encore tremblantes.Les explosions au Sud de la ville en ruine se multipliaient, laissant deviner la folie de Kimblee.

Le Colonel reprit son souffle un instant, comme pour se convaincre lui-même de continuer. Il n'avait déjà que trop tué...Il devrait recommencer. Quand ce massacre allait-il finir? Il en avait assez lui aussi. Avant que la peur ne lui fasse faire demi-tour, il s'élança rapidement. Le FullMetal ne prit pas beaucoup de temps avant de le rejoindre, agile bien que petit. D'un geste brusque, il claqua des doigts. Les flammes apparurent subitement tout autour d'eux, tuant bon nombre de rebels encore vivants. Ils ne ralentirent pas l'allure pour autant, voulant rejoindre l'écarlate le plus rapidement possible. Si personne ne l'arrêtait, ce n'est pas les rebels qu'ils tueraient mais aussi les militaires. Soldats ou alchimistes, pour ce fou, peu importe. Il ne désirait que tuer.

Edward continua de courir en observant les alentours. Les ruines étaient délabrantes, parsemant les rues de braise et de sang. C'était un enfer. Et même s'il arrivait en s'en sortir vivant, l'enfer et les ténèbres le suivraient toute sa vie, comme un fardeau, comme une punition à ses fautes. S'efforçant de ne pas y penser tout de suite, le FullMetal sauta habilement par dessus quelques débris délabrés et grimpa jusqu'aux toits. De là, il pouvait apercevoir une vue d'ensemble de la ville assiégée. Bien que les colonnes de fumée opaques lui obstruaient son champ de vision, il vit avec facilité Kimblee qui bondissait de toit en toit, son sourire dément s'étendant jusqu'aux oreilles. Il s'élança encore une fois mais fut projeté vers le bas. Le sol s'était dérobé sous ses pieds. Tout en se massant la tête et en toussant, Ed se releva péniblement. Il était tombé au rez-de-chaussé d'un immeuble de pierre.

Son souffle se coupa. Une bande de bambins s'étaient réfugiés derrière une jeune fille d'à peu près son âge. À ce moment, il ne put dire si lui avait plus peur d'eux que eux avaient peur de lui. Il devrait...encore. Il resta immobile. Non. Il n'en était plus capable. Ils étaient sans défense. Il ne pouvait se résoudre de les tuer. Il en avait assez. Mais il devait. C'était son devoir. Son devoir d'alchimiste d'État. S'il voulait rendre le corps à son frère, s'il voulait conserver son titre et ses privilèges et peu-être réussir le but qu'il s'était fixé, il devait rester alchimiste d'État. _Il devait tuer_. D'un pas lent, il s'approcha des réfugiés qui reculèrent automatiquement contre le murs. La jeune fille, bien qu'apeurée, protégeait les enfants, déterminée. Edward déglutit. _Il n'était qu'un idiot_.Il pointa sa lame effilée vers la fille, tout près. Il n'aurait qu'à faire un mouvement du poignet et tout serait fini. Et pourtant... Il retourna sa tête en tout sens et n'aperçu personne d'autre que la fille et les bambins.

-Partez, murmura-t-il très bas, encore tremblant mais résolu.

La jeune fille cessa de respirer, comme étonnée par ses paroles. Au dehors, les flammes léchèrent les fenêtres et les pierres. Kimblee n'était pas loin. Cette fois-ci, il braqua son regard doré sur les yeux de l'adolescente.

-Partez!

Elle ne se fit pas prier. Elle se releva sur ses jambes flageolantes et entraîna les petits derrière elle à la course. Ed sembla apercevoir un regard de remerciment avant qu'elle ne disparaisse au dehors. Encore sous le choc mais légèrement rassuré, il sortit de l'immeuble par une fenêtre brisée. Quelque peu dépaysé, il reprit conscience de son état. Encore une fois, une explosion éclata juste au bout de la rue ou il se trouvait. Son coeur de nouveau battant, il dirigea son regard avec appréhension vers la masse de fumée obscure. L'écarlate en sortit, traînant derrière lui un corps. Le corps d'une fille. Le corps de la jeune fille qu'Ed avait laissé filé. Son sang se glaça.

-Edward-kun! N'aurais-tu pas oublié quelque chose?

Comme de fait, Kimblee secoua le corps de la jeune fille. Elle bougea enfin. Elle semblait reprendre conscience. Elle commença à se débattre furieusement mais Kimblee la tenait fermement. Elle tirait, mordait, s'acharnait contre le bras qui la retenait mais rien n'y faisait.

-Je crois que tu as laissé s'échapper un rat, susurra-t-il en le fixant de ses yeux jaunes.

Edward ne répondit pas. Peu-importe que Kimblee l'ait surpris à sauver un rebel, tout ce qui importait était de mettre la fille en sécurité. Il sursauta lorsque l'écaralte plaça sa main gauche près du cou de sa captive.

-Je vais te montrer comment on fait...

Souriant toujours, il avança la main jusqu'à toucher son cou. Sa paume brilla.

-ARRÊTE! cria Edward, paniqué.

L'écarlate s'immobilisa dans son geste et lança au FullMetal un oeil amusé.

-Lâche la, ajouta le blond.

L'homme leva un sourcil et ricana.

-Il semble que tu aies perdu toute ta détermination, Edward-kun. N'as-tu pas entendu les ordres ?

Edward serra les poings. Kimblee le narguait. Il devait faire quelque chose. La jeune fille s'était calmée, comme captivée par la conversation. Kimblee, l'air hautain, continua son geste. La jeune fille réalisa soudain et commença à se débattre de plus en plus. N'y tenant plus, le FullMetal s'élança vers l'avant. L'écarlate n'eut que le temps de tourner la tête qu'il fut mis à terre sous la lame effilée du blond fou de rage. Kimblee, d'abbord surpris se reprit vite et plaqua ses mains sur le coeur d'Edward. Ce dernier évita l'attaque de peu pour éviter un choc mortel mais fut tout de même touché. Une tache sombre masquait son uniforme sali par la poussière. Tout en crachotant légèrement du sang, il se remit debout vite, s'assurant que la jeune fille prenne la fuite.

-Aïe... Tu m'as fait une echymose... se plaignit Kimblee en se massant le front, désinvolte.

Ses yeux jaunes avaient perdus leur joie. Ils brillaient maintenant d'une colère imminante, bien que soigneusement contrôlée.

-Ce n'est plus drôle, finit-il par dire, maintenant envahi par une colère froide.

Edward frissonna. Bien que l'écarlate de montrait calme, ses yeux froids lui glacèrent le sang. L'homme le toisait d'un air hautain et hargneux, comme s'il fixait un insecte particulièrement dégoûtant qui se serait introduit à un endroit non propice. Il fit un pas, les mains tendues. Ed recula légèrement en déglutissant. Il s'était mis dans un sacré pétrin. Il ne fallait jamais se mettre l'écarlate à dos. Soudainement, le militaire se mit à courir, beaucoup plus rapide qu'il ne le paraissait. Il enchaina une série de coup de pied qu'Edward évitait de justesse. Essouflé, il perdit l'équilibre. Kimblee profita de l'occasion et empoigna le poignet gauche du jeune blond. Heureusement, Ed se reprit avant que le militaire n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que se soit. Il s'éloigna rapidement, hors d'atteinte. À son grand étonnement, Kimblee se mit à rire.

-Edward-kun... Je suis plus coriace que ça...

Une douleur horrible lui surgit du poignet que Kimblee avait empoigné. Une croix argentée se dessina sur le contour de son avant bras jusqu'à son index. Sa vue fut brouillée de sang. Lorsqu'il put enfin voir le résultat, une douleur insuportable lui lacérait le bras gauche. Il eut presque un haut-le-coeur en fixant la blessure. La peau était écorchée, comme si on aurait prit une fine lame et qu'on aurait fait lentement glisser latéralement la lame pour former une énorme croix sanglante. Sous le coup de surprise et de douleur, Edward tomba à genou en se tenant fermement le bras gauche de sa main de métal déjà rougie par le sang**.(1)**

-Ça fait mal hein? ricana Kimblee.

Le FullMetal ne répondit pas, tremblant de rage.

-J'allais faire la même chose à ta petite copine. C'est dommage, elle s'est sauvée. Je vais devoir le faire à quelqu'un d'autre alors, finit-il en dirigeant son regard démoniaque vers le blond.

Excité à l'idée de faire un nouveau meurtre, il ria sans retenue puis s'approcha jusqu'à murmurer ces mots à l'oreille d'Edward:

- Tu dois comprendre maintenant. Tu es un meurtrier toi aussi.

Ces paroles eurent autant d'effet qu'une pluie de flèches sur Edward. _Un meurtrier. _Il le savait mais n'avait jamais voulu l'admettre. Toutes ses vies qu'il avait ôtés, des familles détruites, les pleurs, les cris. Tout lui revint en un instant. Le sang qui lui brouillait la vue devint aussi rouge que les flammes, les flammes de la ville, les flammes de sa propre envie meurtrière. Avait-il voulu tuer ? S'il n'avait vraiment pas voulu tuer, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Il aurait désobéi aux ordres. Et pourtant, il ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait bêtement exécutés les ordres de tuerie pour conserver son titre. Son titre ? À quoi bon importait son titre s'il était meurtrier. Pour son frère ? Son souffle devint saccadé. Il était devenu meurtrier pour son frère mais Al ne voudrait jamais d'un tueur comme lui. Comment Al pourrait-il le regarder normalement maintenant qu'il avait tué, maintenant qu'il avait sali ses mains de sang d'innocents...? Il était paralysé. _Le sang d'innocents_. Il repensa à toute les conséquences de la guerre d'Ishbal. Les parents de Winry. La Pierre Philosophale du docteur Marco. Les milliers de familles détruites. Les peines sans fin. Les membres perdus. Les vies perdues. Le visage de sa mère lui revint en mémoire, comme un éclair. Il se remémora ses instants de souffrance, auprès de sa mère sur son lit de mort. Il venait d'infliger cette douleur à des centaines d'autres personnes. Noyé par un sentiment de culpabilité extrême, il se retrouva de nouveau perdu, ignorant ou il était, qui il était. Il ne connaissait que la souffrance. Kimblee continuait de le torturer, lui chuchotant des mots aussi froid et dur que le fer.

-_Tu connais le plaisir de tuer. Tu ne seras plus jamais pareil. Tu ne pourras plus t'en passer..._

Au gouffre du désespoir, Edward plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles. Tandis qu'il murmurait tout bas, dénigrant les paroles de Kimblee, les larmes lui montèrent à nouveau aux yeux.

-_Tu es un meurtrier..._

_-_NON!

Il avait crié, tentant de se convaincre lui-même. Il l'avait fait pour son frère non? Tout ça, il l'avait fait pour avoir une chance de revoir un jour le sourire de son frère. Mais qui était-il pour avoir un frère comme Alphonse ? Le méritait-il? Maintenant qu'il était un meurtrier... Non! Il n'était pas un meurtrier. Il n'avait jamais voulu tuer. Mais il avait tué. _Meurtrier._

-_Tu es un meurtrier, Edward-kun..._

-NON!

Une fois de plus, il se plaqua les mains contre les oreilles et ferma les yeux, faisant couler les larmes sur ses joues.

-Non...Je ne suis pas un...meurtrier..Je.. suis pas...Je ne voulais pas... toujours il murmurait plus bas en tremblant, aspiré par une agonie qu'il n'avait jamais connue, enseveli par une douleur qui n'avait rien de physique.

_-Bien sûr que tu le voulais. Tu l'as fait. Et tu vas recommencer._

Edward se leva brusquement, les mains toujours braquées sur les oreilles, la respiration saccadée.

-Je ne voulais pas! Je n'ai jamais voulu! s'écria Edward, au bord du désespoir, ne savant plus s'il se parlait à lui-même ou à quelqu'un d'autre.

_-Pourtant tu l'as fait. Dans ton fort intérieur, tu n'as pas pu faire taire ton envie de tuer. Meurtrier..._

-NON! JE NE VEUX PLUS! JE... JE N'AI JAMAIS...cria-t-il en respirant de plus en plus rapidement, au bord de la crise, de nouveau par terre. Ses larmes coulaient sans s'arrêter. Il ne les sentait même plus. Il ne savait plus rien. Il n'était plus rien, plus rien que ténèbres, qu'un gouffre sans commencement ni fin, un gouffre noir. Il était _seul_.

Alors que dans un dernier espoir, il tendit la main, comme pour demander de l'aide. Il était presque entièrement couché par terre, le bras légèrement levé vers l'avant, les yeux vitreux.

-Je ne suis...pas...un meurtrier...sanglota-t-il tout bas, essayant de se convaincre lui-même.

Dans son gouffre sans fin, il l'entendit. Le même son qu'il avait déjà entendu. Un écho. Un dé qu'on laisserait tomber sur une plaquette de bois. L'écho toujours. Un claquelement. Bien qu'il ne se produit qu'une fois, le son résonna aux oreilles d'Edward comme une symphonie dans ce monde de silence et de noirceur. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Une silhouette se tenait devant lui. Derrière lui, une multitude de flammes meutrières. Mais elles ne le touchaient pas. La silhouette se retourna. Edward ne pouvait voir son visage. Le sang qui lui coulait du front lui bloquait la vue, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler.

Cette fois-ci, il ne se retint pas. Peu importe si le FullMetal le repoussait. Il courut à sa rencontre. Edward était par terre, tremblant comme une feuille morte. C'était pire qu'il le craignait. Le feu qu'il avait cérer s'éteignait lentement, laissant entrevoir Kimblee. Ed ne serait pas en sécurité tant qu'il n'aurait pas mis ce fou K.O. Il se releva prudamment, les yeux dirigés vers l'écarlate.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? demanda Roy d'un ton qui laissait paraitre toute l'étendue de sa colère.

-Je lui ai dit que des choses inévitables. La vérité, Mustang.

Kimblee jeta un coup d'oeil à la silhouette d'Edward, allongée sur le sol, toujours tremblante.

-C'est un meurtrier maintenant, susurra l'écarlate. Il fut content d'apercevoir Edward se replier un peu plus sur lui-même, tendu.

Mais il fut surpris lorsqu'une flamme rougeoyante lui flamba presque l'oreille. Il l'évita de justesse. Roy claqua une nouvelle fois des doigts. Une colonne de flammes meutrières atteignirent presque sa cible, mais Kimblee était trop rapide, il évitait le feu aisément.

-Ton protégé a fait une erreur. Il a laissé s'échapper une ennemie. Je me devais de le corriger, dit l'écarlate, sourire hautain aux lèvres.

-Le FullMetal est mon équipier. Je suis autant responsable de ses erreurs que lui-même, dit Mustang d'une voix qui tremblait de haine.

Kimblee perdit subitement son sourire.

-Ca ne te regarde pas! tonna-t-il.

En guise de réponse, Mustang claqua une fois de plus des doigts. Une vague de feu jaillit et fonca sur Kimblee tel une bourrasque de vent. Dans un bond impressionnant, l'écarlate évita l'attaque. À peine fut-il retombé qu'une deuxième lancée de flammes le frappa de plein fouet. Toussotant, le corps brûlé au deuxième degré, il se releva de peine avant que le Flame Alchemist n'envoie une autre attaque. Kimble sourit de manière étrange.

-Pourquoi protèges-tu ce gamin?

Mustang ne répondit pas. Tout en l'écarlate n'inspirait en lui que le dégoût. Qu'avait-il fait à Edward pour qu'il se retrouve dans cet état? Encore une fois, il se maudit de ne pas être arrivé à temps. Kimblee allait payer. Plus jamais on ne ferait de mal à Edward.

D'un geste rapide, il sortit un flingue de sa ceinture et visa son ennemi. Kimblee fut contraint d'éviter les pluies de balle dans une série de mouvements rapides soigneusement observés par Roy. Prévoyant d'avance sa position, le Flame Alchemist fit jaillir le feu de sa main gauche et calcina sans pitié la jambe droite de l'écarlate.

Avant qu'il n'ait put faire quoi que ce soit, il braqua son arme doit sur lui et appuya sur la détente. Kimblee l'évita de peu et se mit à rire.

-Tu t'es ramoli Mustang! Il fut un temps ou tu aurais déjà put m'avoir brûlé vif!

Roy ne répondit pas aux provocations. Il envoya une autre balle. Il attendit le moment parfait pour la faire exploser juste devant l'écarlate. Comme prévu, celui-ci ne s'attendit pas à cette attaque et contre-attaqua par un saut prodigieux. Roy tenta de le toucher de ses flammes, en vain. L'homme à la longue tresse atterit juste à côté du FullMetal. Le sang de Roy se glaça. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas que Kimblee tenait fermement le bras gauche sanglant de son subrodonné. Il se mit à respirer plus vite encore lorsqu'il vit la large blessure en forme de croix au bras d'Edward.

-Sale monstre, grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Kimblee se mit à rire sans retenue.

-Ne t'inquiète pas! Il ne sentira plus cette blessure lorsque je lui arracherai le bras entier, dit-il, toute dents sorties.

Mustang se crispa. Il était en situation difficile. S'il claquait des doigts, il risquerait de toucher Edward. Il était le maître du feu, certes, mais les flammes, bien que parfaitement contrôlées, n'étaient jamais vraiment précises. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse maintenant, tout en surveillant chacun des mouvements de son adversaire. Kimblee avait levé la main droite et la pointait vers le poignet de son subordonné recouvert de sang. La paume de sa main brilla.

Une fois de plus, le sang coula...

**Là je suis VRAIMENT cruelle... Hé hé le prochain chapitre dans une semaine! À bientôt!**

**(Désolé pour le retard de celui-ci, j'étais tellement débordée que je n,ai pas eu le temps de l'écrire)**

**Reviews pour m'encourager?**


	5. 5 Épilogue

**Auteure : SilverDagger**

**Titre : Devoir d'un alchimiste d'État**

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa (c'est une chance pour eux...Nia haha... S'en va avec un sourire sadique)**

**Rating : T**

**Dernier chapitre! Habituellement, je suis une fana des happy ends mais...là dedans, je vais vous avouer que je sais pas du tout comment ça pourrait bien finir. Vous êtes prévenus..( Ce n'est pas si triste que ça, mais c'est quand même pas la joie... )**

**Merci beaucoup pour tous les reviews! Elles m'encouragent à un point... je manque ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'imagination qu'en les lisant, je retrouve mon inspiration illico!**

**Le devoir d'un alchimiste d'État**

Kimblee se retint de crier, sa main maintenant transpercée d'une balle. Il se retourna en grognant vers Mustang. Il n'avait pas envisagé que le Flame utilise son arme à feu. D'un geste vif, Roy pointa l'arme vers la tête de l'écarlate et tira. Il ne l'avait pas touché mais au moins, Edward était sans danger maintenant qu'il s'était éloigné.

-Y'en a marre. Je vais en finir avec toi pour de bon! cria Kimblee.

À peine ses paroles furent prononcées qu'il s'élança vers son adversaire, envahi par la colère. Roy para d'un mouvement habile et fit jaillir les flammes sur l'épaule de son ennemi. L'attaque se révela inéficace, Kimblee revint à la charge et empoigna le bras de Mustang, qui s'échappa grâce à un rapide coup de pied. _Je ne pourrai pas me contenter de jouer comme ça, je dois en finir vite! _songea-t-il. Il claqua des doigts. Il perçu une odeur de brûlé. À certains endroits, les vêtements de Kimblee fumaient. Plus que tout maintenant, un désir de vengeance le submergeait. Il voulait tuer ce sale type. Il _devait_ tuer ce type. Il avait osé... Il avait osé toucher à son protégé. Il tourna légèrement les yeux vers la silhouette toujours tremblante derrière lui. _Pour Edward_. Il le tuerait de ses mains, le seul meutre auquel il prendrait goût, ce serait celui-là. Il voulait voir ce fou mourir, mourir dans ses flammes rouges... Cette fois, ce serait son salut. Il entendait les pas de Kimblee sur le sol, il l'entendait courir vers lui, il voyait son sourire de démon illuminer son visage. Roy Mustang claqua une fois de plus ses doigts.

Edward l'entendit. Le son. Le même qui l'avait sortit des ténèbres. Le dé. Non, ce n'était pas ça. Un son léger mais ferme. Un son minime mais débordant de puissance. Le claquement...

Les flammes le lorgnèrent sans le toucher. Il avait l'impression d'être au milieu d'un ouragan de feu vengeur. Ses cheveux noirs comme la suie volaient en tout les sens sous le souffle chaud de son élément destructeur. Le feu s'estomppa peu à peu. Il ne restait que Kimblee, ressemblant à une torche humaine. Le cruchotement des flammes masquait son cri de douleur. Il ne ressentait en ce moment nul sentiment de pitié. Cet homme avait tant tué, tant fait souffrir. Maintenant, c'était son tour. Son adversaire tomba à genoux. Sa respiration rauque dominait maintenant les bruits environnants. L'écarlate rampa un moment vers le Falme Alchemist, mais il s'immobilisa soudain, main tendue, dents sorties. Les yeux éjectés de haine, il poussa son dernier souffle et mourut.

Roy put enfin respirer librement. Un léger sourire vint se placer sur ses lèvres. Cet homme là n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait. Il revint à la réalité. Mustang accoura vers son protégé. Edward était dans un très mauvais état. Le sang continuait d'affluer en quantité par son poignet. Il retourna le blond sur le dos. Son teint était extrêment pâle. Il murmurait. Des larmes continuaient de couler. Il devait faire quelque chose! Mais quoi? Le camp était encore loin, il ne fut pas sûr qu'il puisse se rendre jusque là sans qu'Edward atteingne un état critique. Le murmure d'Edward se fit plus insistant. Il se pencha pour entendre.

-Je ne suis..meurtrier...Je ne veux pas...être..Je ne voulais pas...

Roy colla son front contre celui du garçon. Cette fois, peu importe que le jeune le repousse ou non. Il empoigna délicatement l'adolescent et le serra dans une étreinte légère, ne voulant pas aggraver ses blessures. Ed sembla soudain reprendre conscience. À l'entendre, il semblait paniqué. Roy le lâcha. Le blond respirait toujours de façon saccadée, il recula légèrement en voyant Roy. Plus que tout maintenant, il paraissait apeuré.

-Edward... C'est moi!

Le FullMetal recula encore. Les larmes continuaient de couler sur ces joues. Roy l'observa un instant. Pourquoi le FullMetal avait-il peur de lui? Il entendit Sean s'approcher. Celui-ci venait d'arriver.

-Ed...murmura Mustang.

Le Colonel s'avança, toujours à genoux.

-Doucement Ed. N'aie pas peur, c'est moi...

Le blond resta immobile. C'est lorsque le Colonel parvint à l'approcher qu'il éclata en sanglots et se jetta dans les bras de son supérieur. De sa main gauche, il tenait fermement la veste de Mustang, aussi solidement que s'il craignait d'être absorbé par les ténèbres à nouveau. Roy, dabbord surpris, entreprit de bercer le FullMetal tout en chuchotant doucement.

-Je..J'en peux plus... finit-il par articuler, essoufflé de ses sanglots.

Roy ne sut quoi répondre. Il resserra Edward encore plus.

-Je..ne veux pas être...un meurtrier...

Le Colonel ne fut pas sur d'avoir bien entendu, car Ed parlait contre sa veste, étroitement enlacé. Mais qu'il ai mal entendu ou non, il savait qui était derrière tout ça. _Kimblee_. Même après sa mort, il fallait qu'il fasse des siennes. Il termina son étreinte et prit le FullMetal par les épaules. Il braqua son regard dans celui doré de son subordonné.

-Edward. Tu n'es pas un meurtrier...

Mais le blond ne semblait pas l'écouter. Il paraissait honteux. Il avait recommencé à trembler. Maintenant, il essayait de se libérer de l'emprise de son supérieur tout en fuyant son regard.

-Regarde moi Ed!

-Non! cria le blond, désormais paniqué et tremblant. Il tirait toujours, comme s'il voulait fuir.

Roy dut redoubler de force pour le maintenir en place. Qu'avait-il? Pourquoi était-il si effrayé? Il aperçu Sean s'approcher pour venir l'aider mais secoua brusquement la tête pour l'empêcher de s'approcher. Il avait l'impression que le FullMetal serait encore plus effrayé qu'il ne l'était déjà si Sean venait s'en mêler. Mustang serra les dents. Pourquoi? Pourquoi Edward agisait-il ainsi? Il se maudit mille mois de ne pouvoir le comprendre. Sean empoigna l'épaule du Colonel.

-Ils arrivent, chuchota le géant roux.

En effet, des dizaines d'officiers et d'alchimstes d'état arrivaient à la course. La colonne de feu qu'il avait produit avait dût attirer leur attention. Le Colonel s'empressa de prendre Edward contre lui, cachant le visage du blond aux autres militaires. Ce fut Basque Gran qui arriva en premier.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi Kimblee est-il...

-Nous avons un blessé grave Général! l'interrompit Mustang. Je demande votre permission pour aller le mettre en sûreté.

Gran toisa un instant la silhouette du FullMetal d'un oeil réprobateur.

-Bien, allez-y.

Le Colonel s'élança à la course vers l'une des voitures. Il se rendit compte que Sean le suivait.

-Je vais conduire, souffla le roux.

Ils montèrent rapidement dans le char et décampèrent à toute vitesse vers le camp. Ed avait perdu conscience dans les bras du Colonel.

Ils arrivèrent au camp au couché du soleil. Le camp avait retrouvé un peu de vie, plusieurs soldats étaient revenus, leur mission terminée, la ville laissée aux alchimistes.

Roy ne prit même pas la peine de faire son rapport. Il courut à la tente des soins. Elle était vide. Les docteurs devaient être sur place, à la ville siégée. Ce n'était pas grave. Il se brébrouillerait. Il s'était surtout dépêché de quitter les alchimistes d'état pour cacher l'état d'Edward aux autres. Il déposa délicatement son protégé sur le lit le plus proche. De geste nerveux, il s'occupa de ses blessures. La plus affreuse était celle qui lui longeait le bras gauche. Elle n'avait toujours pas cicatrisé tellement elle était énorme. Sa rancune envers Kimblee augmenta encore plus si c'était possible. N'étant pas un spécialiste en soins infirmiers, il fit ce qu'il put et s'assit non loin de là, guettant le moindre mouvement. Il veillerait des jours s'il le fallait, mais il serait là au réveil du FullMetal.

Le soleil s'était couché depuis trois bonne heures désormais. Les paupières du Colonel se faisaient lourdes mais il les tenaient ouvertes. Edward bougea enfin. Il s'était tenu immobile depuis un long moment. Comme électrocuté, Roy se leva d'un bond et s'approcha de son subordonné. Mais Ed ne faisait que rêver. Il dormait toujours, apparament au milieu d'un cauchemars. Rien d'étonnant à cela après ce qu'il avait vu des heures plus tôt. Plus les minutes passèrent, plus le cauchemars d'Edward se montrait plus violent. Le petit gémissait dans son sommeil. Pendant un instant, le Colonel se demanda s'il ne serait pas mieux de le réveiller. Ce qu'il n'eut pas le temps de faire puisque le blond s'éveilla par lui-même, essoufflé comme s'il avait courru des dizaines de kilomètres.

-Ed! dit le Colonel, ravi de son réveil.

Le gamin sursauta et recula. Encore. Il reculait encore, il semblait avoir peur. Encore une fois, Roy s'approcha mais le blond rampa jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le mur. Il était cerné. Il tendit son bras gauche en avant de lui, pour se protéger, et se rendit compte qu'il était couvert de bandages.

-Pourquoi ?

Les yeux du FullMetal s'ouvrirent en entendant ce mot.

-Que se passe-t-il Edward? Pourquoi as-tu si peur de moi ? murmura le Colonel, à genoux devant le jeune alchimiste.

Pour réponse, Ed fixa son supérieur en tremblant. Il n'avait pas peur du Colonel. Il avait peur de lui-même. Il avait peur que ses mains de meurtrier ne s'abattent à nouveau, il avait peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir redevenir le même. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais s'il devrait faire du mal au Colonel. Il avait déjà trop fait souffert d'autres personnes. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Le Colonel s'avança délicatement et avant qu'Ed ne puisse faire un geste, il essuya les larmes de son pouce. Il approcha d'autorité le FullMetal contre lui et soupira. Décidément, le destin n'y allait pas de main morte avec ce gamin. Il avait mal pour lui. Que pouvait-il faire pour qu'il se sente mieux? Le mieux était peu-être d'attendre. Le temps serait peu-être la seule solution...

-Ça...Ça fait mal, sanglota le jeune blond d'une voix étouffée, recrovillé contre le Colonel.

Mustang baissa la tête. Le FullMetal serrait fermement son uniforme, là ou était son coeur. Encore une fois, il ne sut quoi répondre. Dans une ultime tentative de faire tomber le mal de son protégé, il l'embrassa sur le front et l'étreignit d'avantage.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là, murmura le Colonel.

Edward renifla en s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de manche.

-J'ai...peur, parvint-il à dire entre deux légers sanglots.

-Ça va aller, tu verras. Tout va s'arranger, répondit l'alchimiste de feu à voix basse tout en lui frottant de dos de manière réconfortante.

-Ils reviennent sans cesse...Les visages de ceux que j'ai tué, ajouta-t-il devant la mine interrogative de Roy.

Le Colonel se sentait froid. Il lui semblait qu'une rigole de glaçon lui aurait tombés dessus. Il comprenait. Oui, ces visages, sans cesse, revenait torturer nos nuits et nos jours. Il ferma les yeux. Lui-même les voyait encore. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire cette douleur. C'était profond, il n'existait aucune manière d'y remédier. Ces images resteraient avec lui toute sa vie. Il ne pouvait lui dire cette réalité. Du moins, pas tout de suite.

-Ils partiront un jour...Avec le temps, tu verras, mentit-il, l'estomac à l'envers.

Le blond s'enmitouffla plus encore dans la veste du Colonel et marmonna quelques paroles inaudibles qui semblaient être de simples sanglots. Puis il posa la question qui paraissait tant lui travailler l'esprit.

-Est-ce que...je suis un meurtrier?

-Non... Non, tu n'es pas un meurtrier. Tu n'as pas voulu cette tuerie.

-Mais je l'ai fait quand même! sanglota le FullMetal.

-Pour ton frère, oui c'est vrai, tu as tué...

Edward cessa de pleurer et releva la tête pour voir son supérieur. Celui-ci le fixait d'un oeil intense et compatissant.

-Nous faisons tous des erreurs. Tu as fait celle-ci non pour toi mais pour ton frère. Si tu serais réellement meurtrier, tu ne serais pas dans un état de remord comme le tien. Si tu serais un meurtrier, tu aurais tué pour toi seul, par plaisir, par vengeance, par haine. Ed...Tu es bien la dernière personne sur cette terre qui pourrait devenir meurtrier!

Ces paroles furent suivies d'un silence. Les yeux dorés ambués d'eau tremblèrent encore plus mais ne laissèrent pas couler de larmes. Les yeux sombres du Colonel lui donnait une telle confiance. Il avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait l'effrayer à travers ses bras protecteurs. Le FullMetal ferma les paupières et s'enfouffra un fois de plus contre le Colonel, maintenant plus rassuré. Les images, les cris, les visages de peur étaient toujours là, mais elles étaient flous désormais. Il commença à respirer plus lentement, sa poitrine se levant sous chacun de ses souffles. Tranquillement, il se sentit poussé par la fatigue, le son de sa respiration devint lointain. Il s'était à peine aperçu que le Colonel l'avait placé dans un lit et s'était couché auprès de lui. Il sentit à peine son supérieur poser sa veste sur lui. Il fut accueilli par Morphée en quelques minutes.

¤¤¤¤

Il ouvrit les paupières. Il fallut à Edward plusieurs minutes pour se rappeler pourquoi il se sentait si mal. Il leva la tête. Devant lui défilait un paysage sec et sablonneux. Le train allait à vive allure. Il ferma les yeux en essayant de ne pas se rappeler les évènements passés. Ils avaient quittés le campement 6 jours après le massacre de la ville. Il entendit la porte de son cabinet s'ouvrir. Mustang et Amstrong venaient d'y entrer, tasse de café à la main.

-Désirez-vous un café, Edward Elric ? demanda Amstrong.

-Non merci, répondit le blond, les yeux volontairement tournés vers la fenêtre.

Il entendit le Colonel s'assoir à côté de lui. Le géant chauve prit la place d'en face.

-Nous arrivons dans 2 heures. Tu pourras enfin voir ton frère, dit le Colonel en posant un regard doux sur son jeune subordonné.

Un espoir qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps sembla légèrement le sortir de son gouffre éveillé. Il reverrait enfin son frère. Mais il n'avait pas aussi hâte de le voir qu'il le pensait. Il redoutait. Parler, rien que socialiser était devenue une épreuve quotidienne depuis les évènements passés. Il semblait avoir perdu toute motivation. Il se sentait comme un esprit vide, un pantin sans âme, sans but ni volonté. Il se montrait toujours distrait. Il crut entendre les pas lourd d'Amstrong. Il avait quitté la cabine.

-Ed.

Edward sursauta. Il croyait que le Colonel s'en était allé aussi. Il le fixa. Mustang l'observait, l'air légèrement ironique, comme à ses habitudes. L'homme à la chevelure de jaie lui tendit une assiette.

-Je n'ai pas envie de te voir rapetisser encore plus. Ça fait bien 2 jours que tu n'as rien avalé.

Le FullMetal ignora sa provocation et le regardait toujours, l'oeil neutre, les yeux ternis. Il n'avait jamais paru aussi las, aussi fatigué.

- Inutile de te dire que c'est un ordre, hmmm ? Tu n'aurais pas envie que je te traîne au tribunal pour insubordination, insista-t-il en lui mettant d'autorité l'assiette remplie de mets succulents entre les pattes.

Ed esquissa.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je vais rester ici et te fixer jusqu'à temps que tu prennes au moins plusieurs bouchées! dit Roy, hautain.

Son subordonné grogna, faussement indigné et commença à manger. Bien que le repas n'eut aucun goût, il sentit revenir en lui quelques forces. Comme promis, le Colonel resta le guetter jusqu'à ce qu'il ait finit.

¤¤¤¤

Il vint à ses oreilles un son distinctif qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis bien longtemps. Les pas d'une lourde armure s'approchait rapidement, elle semblait courir. Il n'eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête qu'il fut étouffé par d'énormes bras de fer qui le serrèrent de soulagement.

-Ed! Ed! Tu vas bien? Ça s'est bien passé?

Alphonse lâcha Edward pour le laisser respirer. Le blond tenta un sourire, comme il le faisait autrefois, pour ne pas inquièter son frère. Il ne sut s'il avait réussi puisque le cadet garda le silence. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

-Vous devriez retourner à Rizenboul. Edward a besoin de tranquilité et de repos, annonça la voix calme et grave du Colonel à l'office d'Alphonse.

-Oui...Oui, Winry a beaucoup envie de te voir, Nii-San, répondit l'armure.

Le FullMetal empoigna sa valise et entreprit un pas totalement dépourvu de toute motavation. C'est alors que la main qui lui serrait l'épaule le retint, l'obligeant à se retourner. Le Colonel soupira, le regard triste et s'agenouilla devant Edward. Ce dernier, surpris, ne fit pas un geste.

Et alors, il oublia toute les personnes présentes à la gare. Autant les supérieurs, les passagers, les soldats. Ill oublia qu'Alphonse était tout près. Mais il devait le faire. Roy s'approcha et étreignit fortement Edward, le serrant de toute ses forces. Il fut content de constater que le jeune lui répondit en l'étreignant lui aussi.

-Et bien...Maintenant, vous devriez y aller. Votre train part bientôt si je ne m'abuse, dit Mustang et s'éloignant du FullMetal.

-Ho...Oui! Nous allons partir, répondit Alphonse.

Edward marcha lentement, suivit de son frère vers le train menant à Rizenboul. Alphonse monta en premier, la valise d'Edward dans la main droite. Ed, quant à lui se retourna. Le Colonel était resté immobile et le toisait de son regard ironique éternel.

-Si tu passes à Central, n'hésite pas à venir me voir, FullMetal, dit-il, main droite levé en un garde-à-vous poli.

Sur ce, Ed sourit et monta les escaliers. Le sifflet du train résonna à ses oreilles. Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur la banquette en face de son frère. Il savait qu'Al le fixait, qu'il tiendrait à savoir ce qui s'était passé. Il respira un bon coup et ouvrit les yeux sur le paysage défilant. Le vert insistant des prairies et des arbres d'été était magnifique. Il arrivait presque à brouiller les images sombres de flammes rougeoyantes. La voix de son jeune frère parvint presque à brouiller les bruits d'explosion et de cris qui lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire, tel un échos infernal. Elles faisaient désormais parties de lui. À jamais, elles viendraient le torturer, elles viendraient torturer son présent et son avenir. Dans une tentative de noyer ses pensées sombres, il se concentra sur la voix d'Alphonse. Peu-être arriverait-il à les oublier, un jour. Un jour très lointain...

**FINI! Voici la fin de cette fanfic totalement déprimante (mille excuses) ! Mais j'ai adoré l'écrire, j'espère que vous avez apprécié jusqu'à la fin! **

**SilverDagger**


End file.
